On the Run
by NellyBear85
Summary: On the day Bella went to La Push to visit Jacob while Edward was away, what if Edward had cross the line? What if he went on to the Reservation to get Bella? What happened to the family, the treaty and Victoria?
1. On the Run

Chapter 1 – On the Run

BPOV

It all happened so fast. After a slow morning of being home alone, I went to Newton's. To my dismay, they didn't need me today. Since Edward was away hunting, I had a free afternoon, so I decided to see Jacob. I knew Alice was watching me for Edward. I was prepared for her anger when I got back, but I wasn't prepared for this.

Jacob and I walking along First Beach, like we always did. He was telling me about Sam's reasons for why he hated being a werewolf. "He didn't want to hurt Leah, but he couldn't be with her when he knew Emily was the one he was supposed to be with." Jacob felt sorry for his brother and I felt sorry for Leah. "Hey, let's go get our bikes. You haven't ridden yours in a long time."

Jacob suggested. My face colored with chagrin, "I don't think so, Jake. I really should…" That was when I saw him. Edward was standing on the beach about 100 feet away from us. He was as still as a statue, glaring at Jacob and me. He jaw was taught with anger seeing the two of us, "EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob was starting to shake. He was just as surprised as his body was jerking. His entire frame was convulsing. "Edward. Jake! NO!"

Jacob was going to explode into his wolf form. I was too close to him when he was changing. I was trying to calm him, but I knew what could happen being this close to him. Edward dashed over and put himself between us. Jacob fell to the ground in his wolf form, glaring at Edward. They were eye to eye as the Jacob wolf snarled at Edward, who roared in response. Jacob threw his head back and howled into the air.

He was signaling his pack. With Edward here, the treaty was broken. The treaty was broken, which could start a major fight. Jacob snarled at Edward again. He was prepared to attack, but I ran between them. Jacob drew back when he saw me. Before I could look back at him, Edward took me up into his arms.

"EDWARD…. NO, PLEASE!" I tried to get back to my feet, but he was a thousand times stronger than me and he wasn't letting me out of his hold. His arms were like a steel trap, holding me to him. Soon, we were flying through the forest. Before I could catch my breath, I was being placed into the Volvo, my seatbelt fastened, the door slammed behind me and we were driving away from Forks.

"Edward, how could you? Why would you do that? How could you break the treaty?" It was like I wasn't there; he wasn't even looking at me. He was on the phone. "Get everyone out of the house now! The treaty's broken. I know, I'm sorry. It's my fault, but I didn't know. Get out now! I have her and we'll meet you in Denali." "Denali! Edward, I am not going to Alaska!"

My voice rang, but he didn't respond. Edward glared at me from the side of his eye and I met his glare with my own. He hung up his phone and continued to drive. Within minutes, we were out of Forks and still heading north.

The car drove, the air was silent for more than an hour. When we reached Canada, he pulled over into a gas station. Edward finally broke the silence, "Are you hungry?" There was still some anger in his voice. Stubbornly, I continued to look out my window, "No." I wouldn't, couldn't look at him. Edward quietly got out of the car. When I caught a glimpse of him in my peripheral vision, I closed my eyes and heaved a large sigh; attempting to breathe out some of my anger, but there was too much for me to completely calm down. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

My eyes stayed closed until the sounds of him getting back in the car registered with me. After he closed his door, something fell into my lap. I looked down to see it was a bottle of water. I was grateful for the water, but there was still too much anger in my chest for me to speak to him. We continued to drive until the sun was no longer in sight. All I did was stare out to the passing freeway. The scenery of Canada flew past the window.

My mind was jumbled and confused. I thought about the similarities of the situation. Last time Edward wanted to take me to Canada was when a deranged vampire tracker was hunting me for sport. I didn't want to go to Canada then, for the same reasons I didn't want to go now; Charlie. My brain buzzed with what I was going to tell Charlie.

How was I going to explain my absence this time? He was going to be so mad at me, if he wasn't already. First I ran away from him last spring, because of James, then earlier this year, I left with Alice to go save Edward, now I'm leaving again, but this time, I was taken.

I wonder if Billy spoke to him today. Did Billy tell Charlie about my visit and its interruption by Edward? Then, there was the pack; how were they reacting to Edward's actions today? Did all Cullens get out before the wolves could get to any of them?

I realized that within the past year, this is the second time I have driven the Cullens from their home. Rosalie would be mad, but would this make her hate me even more? I hated myself. I wouldn't blame her or any of them for being angry with me. Emmett is probably laughing about this, as he always does. "Bella keeps things interesting around here."

_What am I doing? Why am I taking all this on myself? I was perfectly safe visiting Jacob. Edward overreacted. He came onto their land. He broke the treaty. He shouldn't have broken the treaty. Nothing is more important than keeping the treaty, but to him, there is one more thing that is more important. Me_.

While driving, several familiar cars were coming up behind us. A black Mercedes, a red BMW and a red Jeep Wrangler were following us. I knew it was them; Carlisle & Esme in the Mercedes, Emmett & Rosalie in the BMW and Jasper & Alice in the Jeep Wrangler. My heart began to beat frantically, scared of the immortals that were following us.

One immortal in particular made me nervous. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice would understand. Jasper was questionable, but Rosalie. Ugh, Rosalie. A lump built in my throat from anxiety. The hum of the engine was somewhat relaxing, slowing my heartbeat. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier, but I didn't let them win.

I knew if I slept, some of my anger would disappear. I wanted to be mad at Edward. We crossed over into Alaska a few hours later. My watch said it was after 6pm in Forks. My dad is probably wondering where I was. I cringed at what he was thinking.

Hopefully, he didn't jump to a lot of conclusions. And Angela, she was depending on me to help her today. I had to close my eyes, to fight back the tears that wanted to spill from my eyes.

The scenery flew by, darkening from the setting sun and some times, I would look at the cars that were now next to us. I didn't dare look into the windows; afraid to see the glares that would look back at me. My chest was getting tighter, I wanted to cry. Finally, the car began to slow. I didn't look up to see where we were.

I knew we were in Alaska. There was no snow on the ground, which I found surprising; wasn't Alaska supposed to have constant snow all year long? The car was parked in front of a large house, similar to the Cullen's house. The house was actually bigger than the Cullen's house; it was more like a manor.

I had a fairly good idea whose home we were at. Edward was at my door, opening it for me. I didn't move one inch. My arms were folded tightly across my chest. He held out his hand for me, gesturing for me to get out. My eyes just looked at his hand, then quickly unfastened my seat belt and got out of the car, ignoring his hand and I didn't bother to look up at his face.

The other cars pulled up and there was the sound of several car doors closing, one slamming. I couldn't even look at them. I trailed behind Edward to the front of the house. Someone took my hand and held me back from him. Edward looked back to the faces of his mother and sisters.

Esme was holding my hand, Alice was on her other side and Rosalie was at mine. I didn't dare look at Rosalie, but it was surprising having her standing next to me. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett walked past us, no one spoke. Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder and they walked to the front door.

Emmett looked back at me and flashed a smile. I half smirked back then looked to the ground. "Carlisle, what happened?" an unfamiliar voice asked as the door opened. Carlisle and his sons walked inside, while Esme, Rosalie and Alice stood with me outside.


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2 – Explanations

BPOV

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked into the house. Someone was coming towards up. My shoulders slumped as a beautiful strawberry blond vampire coming towards us. She was statuesque and immortally beautiful. She reminded me of Rosalie, but she had a darker color to her hair. "Please come inside. It is getting darker and I don't want the girl to get cold."

Esme lightly squeezed my hand and we walked towards the house together. The gorgeous vampire led us into the house. When we stepped inside, my eyes scanned the room. We were in a large great room that was painted sky blue. On the opposite side of the room were two tall white French doors. They had sheer white curtains in front of them. I couldn't make out the scenery behind the doors.

Looking around is room, it was clear Esme had a great deal of influence in the decoration. In the center of the room, there was a large sectional couch, with a matching separate couch. It was a creamy white leather couch. This is where Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and the rest of the Denali clan sat.

All eyes looked up to us, mainly me, as we entered the room. I was the only human in the room, the only one in the house. The human that disrupted all their lives, again. The one that brought us inside went to sit with the rest of her family, while Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I went to sit by the fireplace. There were several decorative cushions on the floor in front of the fireplace. There was a fire blazing, making lights flickered onto the cushions. I had to admit, even without the warm fire going, the setting looked inviting.

As the Cullens and the Denalis talked, the four of us sat at the fire. Alice stroked my hair back, "Don't worry about Charlie and Angela. I called and told them that we had a family emergency and you came with us for support. Your father was a little upset that you left so abruptly, so he spoke to Esme. She told him that there was a death in the family. She contacted all of our teachers and gave them our fax information for our homework. Angela understood and said Ben would help her."

I half-smiled while looking into the fire, "Thanks. You didn't have to do that." "Honey, what happened?" Esme asked. "We didn't get the whole story." I closed my eyes tightly, unable to answer. My forehead leaned against my fists in shame. To my surprise, Rosalie placed her hand on mine, "Don't worry. We are just happy that you're alright. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. We'll understand." She smiled at me, when I braved to meet her gaze.

* * *

EPOV

I looked back at Bella's face and saw how upset she was. Of all people, Rosalie was comforting her. Ugh, this was bad. I knew she was angry with me, but I had to do it. She wasn't safe. She didn't speak for the entire ride. "Please, Edward," Carlisle tried to get my attention, "Son," my head turned back to him reluctantly. My eyes did want to leave Bella's face, "Tell us, what happened?"

With a heavy sigh, I began to explain my actions, "Alice called while we were hunting. She said Bella's future disappeared, that she couldn't see her. She said she saw that Mrs. Newton didn't need Bella at work. After that, her future just disappeared. I knew what that meant. She went to La Push, so I drove back to Forks. Bella and I have talked about it before. I don't like her going anywhere without protection and since we cannot go onto the reservation, I told her that I didn't want to go there. I was just trying to keep her safe. Werewolves aren't especially for her."

My chest ached at the thought of Bella being near them. How she had to put her life in their hands when we were apart. "I saw what happened to Emily Young, in Jacob's mind, how she was hurt. She was too close when Sam lost control and he scarred her face and arm. If that had happened to Bella, being close to Jacob Black….." I winced at the sounds of her screams. "I couldn't let anything happened to her. I know I jumped to conclusions and overreacted, but when Alice said she couldn't see Bella anymore, I panicked.

"I just knew I had to go get her; to make sure she was safe. When I found her, she was walking with Jacob on the beach and he mentioned their motorcycles. I was angry. Angry with him for not taking her safety seriously and for being close to her. And disappointed with her for being reckless on purpose." I looked up to Carlisle, "Please, don't blame her. It is all my fault, entirely. I uprooted us from our lives again because I jumped to conclusions."

My head fell into my hands. My voice was muffled against my hands, "I can't even imagine how she feels. Angry with me, upset because she had to leave her father and guilty because we had to leave. I just want her to feel better." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, "I understand why you did it. If I or any of us were in your place, we would have done the same thing. We're all protective of the women we love."

_He really does love her, _Tanya thought. Her head slumped a bit, seeing how deeply I did care for Bella. _Don't feel bad. You did what you had to do to keep her safe. I can understand that, _Jasper thought looking at Alice. "Edward, look. Things will be fine. Alice covered for Bella's absence and we'll think of something else. And I do admit, she does keep things fun around here."

Emmett said trying to lighten the mood. I slightly smiled at my big brother. Nothing bothered him. Tanya was looking to the floor. _Well, seems that we'll be having a guest for a while. I should get her settled in. _Tanya got up, with Kate behind her and they walked to the fireplace. Tanya offered Bella a room so that she could rest. Esme, Alice and Rosalie went with her.

Carlisle looked after them as they went upstairs. "Emmett's right. We'll get through this. We just have to figure out our next move, now that Bella is with us. Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to make her happy." "Thank you, Carlisle." My father has always been understanding with me, "However, let _me_ worry about the last part. I'm the one she's mad at."

The sounds of Bella's heartbeat were slow while she was in her room upstairs. If was comforting how my family, even my extended family immediately took her in. Her heartbeat was steady, but her breathing too hard. She was trying to hold back from crying.

* * *

BPOV

After a few long moments, Rosalie was shaking her head and she smiled at me. "That's what happened. You went to see the dog and Edward got edgy. Going overboard as usual." I let out a single laugh, but this still didn't make me feel better. Her family, my family was driven from their home because of my actions this afternoon.

Esme was patting my knee, "Don't you worry, Bella. We'll take care of this whole thing and you." Alice was brushing her fingers through my hair, when two of the Denali clan came over. "Bella, we have a room upstairs you can use. You had a long drive and you must be tired," the beautiful vampire offered. She must be the leader of this clan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude. This is my sister, Kate," she patted the shoulder of the woman with her. She was gorgeous and blond too. My stomach twisted nervously. Her golden eyes matched perfectly with her straight, pale blond hair and pale face, with perfect angular features. "And I am Tanya," she rested her hand on her chest, "We consider ourselves Carlisle and Esme's cousins. They stay with us from time to time. Please come with us and we will get you settled."

I smiled at Tanya and Kate. They had no reason to be so hospitable to me. Esme helped me up and walked with me upstairs. Alice and Rosalie came with us. On the first level, Alice went down the stylish hall and entered a room. Being that were considered family, the Cullen's would have accommodations of their own in the house.

As we came onto the third level of the house, Rosalie and Kate walked into another room, which was two doors down from the one Tanya opened for me. Esme walked with me into my temporary bedroom. "I hope you like it." Tanya said, standing in the doorway. I smiled and nodded at her, "I do. Thank you so much." Tanya smiled and left the room.

In the room, there was a queen-size canopy bed. The bed had sheer light blue and white curtains hanging from the rods that went around the bed. The bed had a soft blue comforter, with several decorative pillows. Next to the bedroom door, there was a large dresser. In the room, opposite the bed, were two French doors that stood in front of a small balcony, which looked out to vast plains.

Next to the doors was a small vanity, with a matching dainty chair. The vanity stood in the corner, between the French doors and another door that Esme said was to my private bathroom. "Honey, I'm going to go to my room. I'll be right back." Esme said. She hugged me and left the room.

Looking after her, my body slowly dropped onto the bed. My weight sunk into the soft mattress, relaxing my tense muscles. It was a bit nerve-wracking being the only human in a house with more than 12 vampires.

The tiredness I pushed away was creeping up on me. I laid down on the soft bed, my head feeling the plush pillows. Looking up at the ceiling, through the billowy curtains, I could feel my held back tears fighting to be let out. I took in several deep breaths trying to keep them from escaping. After I fought back my tears, I went to the vanity to make sure my eyes wouldn't give me away.

There was a light tap on the door. When my face finally looked confident, I answered. "Come in." Rosalie came into the room. "Hi, Bella. Are you feeling better?" Concern was in her voice, making my weak barrier crumble. I squeezed my eyes shut and my tears flowed. She came to my side and hugged me. This was surreal. I was in Alaska and Rosalie was comforting me. I didn't care; I needed someone to hear my true feelings, even if it was Rosalie.

"You should hate me. You have every right to. Because of me, you were driven from your home again. If it weren't for me, Edward wouldn't have broken the treaty." My tortured confession poured out of me, "Because of me, all of you were in danger of the wolves. Some of them hoped that the treaty would be broken, just so they could hunt you and your family."

Rosalie sat me on the small bench at the foot of the bed, "Bella, those dogs wouldn't have hurt us. Emmett could've taken out half of them single-handedly. As for Edward," she gritted her teeth, "He overreacted, as he always does, especially when it comes to you. Bella, none of us are upset with you."

I looked at her glorious face, "No, Rosalie. It's my fault. I knew how he felt about me being around Jake, but I went anyway." Her cool finger brushed away a tear, "Bella, Jake's your friend. Alice told me how he was there for you when we left. He was a good friend and you have every right to see him, even if he is a giant mongrel."

I let out a small laugh and she smiled. "Yes, he's a werewolf, but he was there for you. Besides, you're an adult. If you say Jacob's safe to be with, then he is." Rosalie said as she patted my hair. I blinked out more tears. Listening to her words, sorrow was leaving me, being replaced with anger.

I looked at Rosalie's hands and my eyes focused on the gold band on her third finger. My fingers involuntarily extended, imagining one on my hand. "For someone who's supposed to be convincing me to marry him, this afternoon did not help." Rosalie looked back at me with shocked eyes, "What?"

"He didn't tell you?" That was a surprise, "The morning of the vote, when he took me home, Edward asked me to marry him. He said he would change me himself, but only if we were married. Either way, the treaty would've been broken because of me." Rosalie got up and walked to the doors. She stood motionless, staring into the glass. Finally, she looked back at me, "Let me get this straight, he proposed to you and I'm guessing you haven't answered him yet. So, when he's supposed to be showing you what your life would be like with him, he does _this_. Smart move."

The sarcasm was heavy in her voice. "Bella, I've been married to Emmett for more than 60 years. And speaking as a married woman, I'll tell you that you have to put your foot down on things that are very important to you. You did that today. Now he went overboard, but he's going to have to learn that if you marry him, you are not going to let him make all the decisions. He's going to have to respect you and the way you feel about things. You won't always agree, but he cannot shut out what you want because he doesn't agree with it."

"Thanks, Rosalie. I really thought you would be mad at me." She shook her head, "No, I'm not mad at you. But as for him…. That's another story." We laughed. I got up and went to the bathroom to clean my face. Back in the room, Rosalie made her way to sit on the small bench. There was a small knock on the door. "Come in."

Tanya came back into the room, with several pieces of clothing in her arms. Alice was right behind her, her head stopping just above Tanya's elbow. "I know you left your home quite abruptly. Alice said she knew what you liked. These are a few things we never got around to using and you're more than welcomed to them. Also, it's not too late. There are a few shops in town we could go to, to get you anything you wanted."

Alice beamed at the chance to go shopping. "Thank you, but I'm sure these will be fine." Alice's shoulders dropped, "Bella, you don't have any toiletries with you. We do need to get some things for you. And it would be better for you to get out of the house, to clear you're head." She had a point there. I took the clothes from Tanya and smiled. "Ok." Alice smiled, "Rosalie, let's go." Tanya was shaking her head, "Do you deal with this a lot?" "Not really. I hardly ever go shopping with Alice. But, she does have a point. I do want to get out for a while."

Tanya, Rosalie and I walked out into the hall. The three of us went down to the second level. Tanya entered another room and asked me to wait for her. At the end of the hall was a huge window that looked out to the Alaskan sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful. His approach was very quiet. My body turned to the top of the stairs and Edward was standing there, staring at me.

I looked back at him with indifferent eyes. Part of me wanted to run into his arms, but another part wanted to push pass him and leave. "Are you going out?" he asked me. I continued to stare him and simply nodded. Tanya appeared at my side, with Rosalie. "We were just heading into town to get some things. We'll be right back." Rosalie explained. She took my hand and headed down the stairs. I didn't allow myself to look, but I knew Edward was watching me as we left.

We spent more time shopping than I thought. It was actually fun. Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Esme and Carmen; Tanya and Kate's sister; moved through the shopping complex swiftly. It was a little difficult to keep up. I was able to get toiletries and Esme got me new pajama. She selected nothing but satin ones and I loved them. Rosalie, Alice and Carmen all got new outfits. Alice, of course, tried to get me to pick some things out for myself.

Knowing how persistent she is, I agreed and got several outfits. Carmen, Tanya and I were looking at matching shoes for me. "Um, they're nice, but I still feel pain," they were looking at some scary selections and I had to remind about my frailties. I settled on a subtle pair that went with my new clothes. I just wanted this tragic day to end on a happier note.

When we got back to the house, it was after 10:30. Everyone was pulling their shopping bags from the trucks of the two cars, when Carlisle and a man; who must be Eleazar greeted us. Carlisle's eyes took in my smile. Edward would see that in his mind. Honestly, I didn't even feel mad anymore.

Shopping got me a little keyed up, evading my fatigue. Instead, I continue talking with Carmen and Kate. I really liked them. Carmen was telling me how she came to join Tanya's family and Kate was telling me about her ability to repel people. Even, Tanya and I were getting along.

She reminded me of Rosalie, with the way the two of them moved through the clothing stores and loved attention from men. Carlisle and Eleazar went upstairs while the rest of us were all talking. Maybe they wanted to get away from the talkative women. Carlisle had my bags in his hands as he went upstairs. All of us talked until about 2 in the morning.

Alice could tell I was getting tired and convinced me to finally go to bed. "Don't worry Bella. We won't do anything fun until you wake up." I laughed and gave up. It felt like I was a child that wanted to stay up, but couldn't fight back the exhaustion any longer.


	3. Adjusting

Chapter 3 – Adjusting

EPOV

Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Esme, Alice and Rosalie took Bella shopping. She must really be mad; she usually doesn't enjoy shopping. On the stairs, when she looked at me, she didn't even say anything. I watched as they drove off, wishing that Bella would've stayed. I wanted her to stay, so I could apologize.

But it was better. Better for her to go and calm down. Knowing her temper and my own, it would have made things a lot worse if we spoke. "Well, the girls are gone. We may as well make the best use of our time. Let's finish our hunting trip." Emmett said coming down the stairs with Jasper and Eleazar.

Eleazar agreed, "Good idea. I know of some troublesome bears. I've been tracking for a while." "Perfect! Edward, let's go. Bella will be fine with them. The only worse thing that will happen is Alice makes her get an outfit she really hates."

I smiled at the thought. Carlisle stood at the front window with me, "Let's go. Emmett's right. None of them will let her out of their sight. Esme promised me." I nodded and went out the door with them.

Moving quickly, the bear Emmett had his eye was taken down by me before he could and he wasn't happy. He hated being bested, especially by me. Everyone was hunting for an hour and then sat in the fields. _Stop worrying, she's fine._ Jasper thought's reached me while I stared at the stars. My eyes located the Virgin, otherwise known as Virgo, which is what Bella was. She is constantly on my mind.

I could feel the pull to go find her was starting to take over. _Edward, calm down! She's nowhere near the wolves. Alice has an eye on her. And with the others, I doubt Bella can get into trouble. She's safe. You cannot fret over her every moment she's away from you. What do you think it will be like when she is one of us? I do worry about Alice too, but I know that she will find a way back to me. So will Bella, so relax! Before I make you._

I laughed out loud, "Thanks, Jas." "Still concerned about Bella?" Emmett chided, "She's fine. Even more so, now that Rosalie cares about her. She's perfectly safe." His thoughts drifted to their drive to Denali today, "The one who's not safe is you. When Bella's in bed, Rose plans on ripping you a new one. Just giving you a warning." Carlisle shook his head, while Eleazar chuckled, "By the way, Edward. Bella's a very lovely girl. Carmen likes her already and Tanya can see, and smell_,_ your attraction. She's very beautiful. Is she the reason you came to us last year? That you thought you would lose control?"

"Yes. I sat in this very field and looked to the sky, but all I saw was her. Ever since I met Bella, she's all I think about. When I was here, all I could think about why this human drove me from my home. I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle by hurting her. After Alice's visions, I realized I loved her. Now, all I want is to keep her safe, even from herself. " Emmett looked away, "Yea, but don't change her yet. She's more fun human."

I growled at him and he rolled his eyes, "Oh, lighten up. You know I love Bella and I would do anything to protect her, just as any of us would for any of them. And as for Tanya, she might as well move on. You're off the market." Everyone laughed, even me. "Emmett, when you can, tell Rosalie she was right. If I want Bella to accept my proposal, I shouldn't act like a dictator to her."

It was quiet for a long moment, "You proposed to Bella?" each of them, except Carlisle said over the other. "Yes, but she hasn't accepted. She hasn't given me an answer. Bella told Rosalie that she was using this time to make up her mind and seeing how I was today wasn't helpful." My eyes dropped to the ground, my forehead dropping to my knees. "Edward, she'll come around," my father tried to comfort me, "I heard them too. She got out what she had to say. She'll forgive you and she knows why you did what you did. But, Bella also had a point. She's not a child. She can make up her own mind and to have a successful relationship and marriage, you have to trust her. And you know her, even if you don't like something; she's going to do it if she thinks its right. Just trust her. One of the reasons you do love her is because she's a smart girl, let her show that to you."

Eleazar added his thoughts, "Carlisle's right. All of us came from a time when a man's word was final. But in today's world, which is Bella's world, when that isn't true. Women are independent and free-thinking. Bella grew up this way. She's going to be like that and when she becomes immortal, that could be amplified. You don't want another Rosalie on your hands."

Emmett punched Eleazar's arms, "Hey!" Everyone laughed and got up from the ground. This was my distraction, "Thank you and you're all right. I've got to remember Bella is strong-willed and I have to accept things she wants. Most importantly, I do have to trust her." Jasper folded his arms, "Finally, he gets it." Before I could turn on him, Jasper ran towards the house. We were in the field for hours, but the girls weren't back yet. Where are they? I need to see Bella, to hold her and show her I am going to listen.

Jasper and I went to play chess and, of course, I beat him. After another 20 minutes, the sounds of the cars were approaching the house. As the car doors opened, there were the sounds of their laughter; most importantly, there was hers. She was feeling better. Thank you, Alice for getting her out of the came inside, after being greeted by Carlisle and Eleazar.

Bella was smiling and laughing with Kate. Carlisle and Eleazar came upstairs, while the ladies stayed in the living room, talking. Carlisle had Bella's shopping bags. She had quite a few. Alice must have talked her into getting new clothes. I took the bags from Carlisle and put them in her room. Among her new possessions was a new journal. Journals were needed to vent feelings, happy or sad.

She must have needed a way to get out her true thoughts. Maybe one day she'll let me read it, if she ever forgives me. I sat on the bed, the frustration ran through me. I have got to stop jumping to conclusion, especially when it comes to Bella. I watched Bella through the women's minds. She was smiling and laughing with Carmen, Kate and Tanya.

_Wow, Edward. I really like her. She's a very sweet girl, in more ways than one. You should bring her by more often. _Kate always had a playful nature, but I was glad that our extended family liked Bella. Bella was being stubborn as she tried to fight off her tiredness. Alice convinced her to finally go to bed.

* * *

BPOV

In my room, all my new things were unpacked and settled on the bench at the foot of the bed. Grabbing my toiletries, I went into the private bathroom, which was small and beautiful. The warm water soothed my skin, making steam billow around. The shower was relaxing, weakening my muscles. I was fighting off sleep for hours. Stepping out, my arm extended to wipe away the clouded mirror.

My own reflection was the last thing I wanted to see. Turning away from the mirror, I put on one of my new pajamas. It was black satin capris with a matching satin top with see-through material from the top of my stomach to the hem. The bed was too tempting to ignore. It was very soft and warm. I took my new journal; which Tanya got for me. My body was exhausted, but my mind would not let me rest until it got out all of the anxieties from today onto my journal's pages.

I sat up in the bed, just writing and thinking. The pen scrawled across the pages as time went by. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Moving across the large bed, I put the journal away in the bedside table drawer, "Come in." My visitor sat on the edge of the bed. The air was charged with electricity, confirming who was sitting on the bed.

Edward wasn't looking at me. All that was visible was his hair and a slight glimpse of his cheek, "I just wanted to say good night." I looked at him and he was looking at the balcony doors. My eyes closed at today's memories, seeing the anger on his face when he saw me with Edward. My eyes opened to see the remorseful look Edward's face. Seeing him like this confused my emotions. Sleep was calling me, but still, my mind wouldn't let me.

All I wanted was to stay with Edward, to remove that look from his face. We were angry at each other, but I didn't want him to go. My hand rested on his, until he finally turned to look at me, "Bella, about this …." My finger rested his lips; feeling the electric current run through me. My head shook slightly. I didn't want to talk about today and I knew he didn't want to either.

I just wanted to enjoy this moment with Edward here. Taking his hand, I gently tugged at him to lay down with me. I wasn't strong enough to move Edward, but he move anyway and we laid together, staring at each other. When my eyes became too heavy to keep open, Edward turned off the light and pulled closer me to him. His arms came around me and he kissed my hair. Smiling in the dark, I feel asleep in his cool arms, breathing in his sweet scent.

Despite the previous day, my sleep was peaceful. The dull light of the morning came through the doors. I wasn't fully awake. All I knew was that I was still in Edward's arms. He must be watching me wake up, as he always did. My body was stiff from a motionless night. When Edward held me, I didn't move. I was comfortable just the way I was in Edward's arms. Easing myself up on my elbow, I looked around my room; I forgot where I was. The room did nothing to bring back the memory.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked brushing my hair behind my shoulder. I didn't answer. Where was I? I looked down at my pajamas and that helped. My eyes closed and I smiled as my memory returned to me. "Bella?" Edward was getting concerned. I looked at him and shook my head, "I'm fine." The light from the door caught my attention. Getting out of bed, I made my way to the balcony doors. My hand rested on the handle, wanting to open them. I wondered how the weather was.

Last night, the notice of the weather evaded me, due to my anger with Edward. It evaded me still during the shopping trip. Alice was pulling at me too fast from shop to shop for me to notice. The door slightly opened when Edward stopped me, "You just woke up and you're not wearing the proper clothes to handle the cold morning." He answered my question. His hand was on mine, reminding me of his restricting arms around me on the beach. A shiver ran through me as I grabbed my toiletries bag. After brushing my teeth, I went back into the bedroom.

Edward was still looking out the window, only he was wearing a different outfit. Moving passed him to get my own clothes, Edward took my hand. I looked at him and he pulled me to his body. I stared into his eyes, as he placed his hands on either side of my face, lowering his lips to mine. This kiss sent chills through my body. My lip quivered a bit under his kiss. His hands dropped from my face; one falling to the small of my back and the other tangling into my hair. He released my lips, moving to my neck.

I tried to keep my breathing steady, but I wasn't doing a good job. His lips moved back to mine, but his hand that was in my hair moved down to my shoulders. His arm moved across my shoulders and he tilted me downward. I would've fallen to the floor if his arms weren't steel guards around me. His other arm moved under my legs, and without breaking the kiss, he swept me up into his arms. He moved lithely, placing on the bed. He stood at the edge of the bed, keeping his lips locked on mine.

Edward held my face and released my lips, then placed his forehead on mine. My breathing was coming hard and unsteady. His breathing was unsteady as well. Edward has never kissed me like that before. When he got his breathing under control, he kissed my forehead and leaned me back on the bed. Edward kept most of his weight off me and kissed my neck. His arms were under my back, making it impossible for me to move, not that I wanted to.

Edward never allowed this kind of behavior. Maybe this was his way of making up for yesterday. I didn't stop him, because I wanted this so much. My heart was beating in my ears and my skin was hot. He let the tip of his nose glide along my jaw, inhaling deeply. The scent of my blood was intoxicating to him and his actions were intoxicating to me.

The sound of my heart crashing in my chest was embarrassing. I never experienced this side of Edward before and I liked it. He took one arm from under me and cupped my chin in his hand. I opened my eyes and stared into his golden, topaz eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I shook my head, "Edward, I don't want to talk about that now." There was something else we could do to occupy our time. He smirked like he heard my thoughts, "Please." His voice was whisper quiet, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but please, can I say what I have to say?" Giving in with good grace, I nodded. He circled his arm under my body and kissed me lightly; but my body reacted in anticipation.

"Bella, I shouldn't have done what I did. I know I overreacted, but when it comes to you, that's all I do. When Alice told me she couldn't see you anymore, I just thought of Emily Young. If something like that happened to you, I don't know if I could control myself from… from hurting the entire pack." His eyes looked away from me, trying to control his breathing, seeing my eyes close.

His thumb brushed along my cheek, "I know you would never forgive me if I did, but I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." His sweet breath brushed my face, making my head spin, "All I want is for you to be safe and happy. But me trying to keep you safe, you were unhappy. I never should have given you ultimatums."

He sighed a deep sigh, "When your parents did it, you showed them you were determined to do what you thought was best. I saw that and look what I did. Instead of being in your bed where you belong, you're _here_," he gestured around the room, "In Alaska with my family; in a household with even more vampires. I swear to you, if you tell me something is safe for you, I'll trust your judgment. I shouldn't be making decisions on what is best for you. You and I should be making those decisions together. I'm so sorry. Bella, I love you and I just want to make you happy."

Once he made his confessions, Edward leaned his forehead back to mine. His cool breath blew on my face, making my head spin even more. My mind took in his words; he was worried about me, as usual. He was apologetic for what he did and what his actions has done. "Edward," I trued t soothe him, "I should be apologizing too."

He opened his eyes, "Why? You did nothing wrong. You went to see your friend. It was my fault; I pushed you to such extremes as running away." My head shook violently, "No, I didn't run away. Please don't see it like that. And, that's not what I'm apologizing for. I did it again." His brow creased with confusion. I explained myself, "Because of me, your family had to leave their home." I knew he heard the pain in my voice.

He kissed my eyelids as a single tear fell away, "No, my Bella. It was because of me and my overreactions. I...…" There was a knock on the door, interrupting us. Edward looked down at me and kissed me again. He pulled me up, then pulled me into his lap, "Come in, Rosalie."

Rosalie came into the room, balancing a tray on one hand, "Esme and Kate made you breakfast." Her nose wrinkled a bit from the smell of the food. It would have been interesting to watch Esme and Kate cooking. "See, no one is mad at you," Edward chided, "You're even getting room service." I tried not to laugh and Rosalie glared at Edward, but he only laughed. Rosalie placed the tray on the dresser and went over to my clothes on the low dresser. She ignored Edward, picking out several pieces of clothes and held it out to me, "I think you should wear this outfit. It looked great on you. And I have a necklace that would look nice with it."

It was strange having Rosalie be kind to me, but I would enjoy it while I can. "Ok," I said timidly, "Thanks, Rosalie." She smiled, then turned to leave, flipping her golden hair. She refused to look at Edward. She was still angry with him. I tried to get up, but Edward held me close. "Where do you think you're going?" His lips brushed my shoulder, sending a shiver through me. "I was going to eat and get dressed." My throat was thick, trying to keep my heartbeat steady.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, before he lifted me and placed me back in bed, tucking the quilt over my lap. There was a silver cover over the plate. My breakfast was a large spinach and cheese omelet, with pancakes that were perfectly round and toast. There was a glass of grape juice; this was my favorite breakfast. "There is no way I can finish all that by myself."

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. While I ate, Edward took the rest of clothes Rosalie left and put them away in the dresser. After I finished eating, he took the tray downstairs and left me to get dressed.

I got out of bed and put on Rosalie's selection. It was faded dark blue jeans, with a flared white button down blouse, with a matching black camisole underneath. The jeans hugged my legs, the sleeves hugged my arms and the shirt hugged my torso. It was a form fitting outfit. While buttoning the last button, Rosalie came in and held out a black beaded necklace with a matching bracelet. The necklace hung down to my stomach. She tied up the beads so the necklace hung down to my chest, moving with ever breath I took. The bracelet was similar to the necklace, and she wrapped it around my left wrist.

Finishing the look, Rosalie tied my hair in a simple ponytail at the back of my neck. She ran her fingers through my hair, leaving it to hang over my shoulder. Maybe my new shoes would work with this. Rosalie beat me to it, holding out a pair of black heels. She smiled noticing my hesitation, "Don't worry. Alice had them specially made for you. They are comfortable and fashionable."

I smile as she placed the shoes on the floor. Taking a breath and steadying myself, one foot slipped into a shoe and she was right, they were comfortable. Afraid of my own judgment, I had to ask, "How do I look?"

Rosalie smiled, "Like a Cullen." I smiled and blushed at the thought. She tucked my quilt back into place on the bed and we walked out of the room.


	4. Coping

Chapter 4 – Coping

BPOV

In the living room, Alice was on the couch with Esme and Tanya. They were looking over decoration swatches; which meant some redecorating. Alice looked up at me and smiled approvingly. She always wanted to pick out my outfits. While I was here, I think I'll just let her. After all, Alice doesn't remember playing dress up. Rosalie and I were heading to the couch, when Edward caught me by the waist. "You look very beautiful," he whispered to me and kissed my cheek.

From the corner of my eye, it looked like Tanya was looking at us. He took my hand and guided me to the kitchen, through the back door. He took a jacket from one of the pegs on the wall and held it out for me. It was a black leather jacket. There was stitching inside the jacket that read 'Kate.' It was as cold as Forks out here. Edward held both flaps of the jacket and pulled me closer to his stone body. His hands were under the jacket, moving along the cloth of the blouse. He pressed his lips to mine, my heart beating wildly, "You look so beautiful, I just don't want to share you," he said between kisses.

"Today, I need you all for myself." I smiled under his kissed. He's never said that before, "You know, one day you're going to be tired of me." "Not likely," he mumbled. He kissed me like this morning. My body's reactions were the same; pounding heart and erratic breathing; typical Edward reactions. Edward moaned as he held me closer, "I love this outfit. I'll have to thank Rosalie." He held up my hands, appraising my clothes.

Edward leered at me, "I've never seen you like this. I love it." While we kissed, hand move up and down my back, making goosebumps from his touch. Ending the kiss, Edward took my hair in his hand as I stepped back. "Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" He looked into my eyes, thinking.

The two of us walked across the field behind the house. Edward never released any part of my body. He held my hand, then suddenly pulls me closer to him and held my waist. Every so often, he kissed some part of my skin. Was he still trying to make up for yesterday? I wasn't upset with him anymore, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. Maybe he knows that, which would explain for this morning. Edward wanted to give me something I wanted.

Guilty began to eat away at me. I didn't want him to compromise himself, even if it was amazing, just to please me. We were walking for a while, which surprised me. The shoes Rosalie gave me didn't give the impression of pain as new shoes would. Alice ordered them perfectly. My eyes looked down at them while we walked. In the same look, I took in my outfit. Did I really look like a Cullen? How did I really look?

I had to admit, when Rosalie said that, I really liked it. To be beautiful with them, but I still didn't compare to the rest of them. Edward kissed my cheek, breaking into my concentration, "Bella, what would you like to do? Whatever you want." I thought for a while. What was there to do out here? Probably the same things to do in Forks; hang out in a houseful of vampires and spend my day with Edward.

"Could you recommend something? I'm coming up with nothing." Edward held my waist, "I don't think that's a good idea. I just want to stay here with you and not let you around anyone else. I really don't want to share you. So, please think of something." I smiled at him and thought. Staying alone with Edward sounded perfect.

Thinking about it, I did want to go home, back to Forks and see Charlie. I wanted Charlie to know I'm alright. My lips pulled between my teeth, "Can I call Charlie?" Edward sighed, shaking his head. "Of course," he took his phone out of his pocket. Taking it, it was a different phone. "You got a new one?" I asked looking at the new device. Edward laughed, "No, _you_ did."

I looked up at him in shock, "Edward….." He placed his finger on my lips, "Please, Bella. I know you don't like gifts from me, but this isn't a gift," he looked at the phone in my hand, "This is more like a necessity. I bought it before I left for my hunting trip and I wanted to surprise you with it for graduation." He let out a long breath, "But I think it's better you have it now. Please accept it," he pleaded – his golden eyes stared into mine – "Think of it as keeping my overreactions under control."

I looked down at the phone, seeing his point in my accepting the phone. Maybe if he had given me the phone sooner, then this whole thing could have been avoided. My arm wrapped around me, trying to hold myself together. I wanted to fall apart at all the pain I caused. "Do you want to go back to the house?" a shudder rippled through me. Edward lifted my chin up to look at him, "Is it too cold for you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. And thank you. I like the phone, especially if it will help keep you under control," I added jokingly. My fingers dialed Charlie's number before a thought hit me. What was I going to tell him? "What story did you tell my dad for why I'm here?" Edward pulled me into his chest and pressed his lips to mine. He was happy that I actually accepted a gift from him.

He sat us against the lone tree in the open field, "Esme's mother passed away and her sisters lived up here. The funeral is set for this weekend." I nodded and hit the 'send' button. Edward hugged me to him, while the phone rang. His lips moved from my cheekbone to my jaw. This was very distracting, until Charlie's voice answered.

I pushed Edward away, "Hey, Dad." Charlie was happy to hear from me. "Hey, Bells. How's going up there?" Grimacing, I prepared to start lying. I was never good at it, but practice for the future. "Things are fine. Esme's doing better, but her sisters are still an upset." Charlie was silent for a moment, "Well, it's hard losing a parent. It was very nice of you to go with them." Renee told me about my grandparents. My dad took care of them and that's why he refused to move from Forks when my mom asked.

"Just try to get back yourself as soon as possible. You don't want to fall behind on your schoolwork." Relief ran through me as I got through the hard part, "I know and I'll try to get back as soon as I can. To make you feel better, Esme did set aside time for us to focus on our schoolwork. She's not letting us fall behind." Edward chuckled behind me and I nudged him with my shoulder. "Well, that's great, Bella. I should thank her for that. By the way, when you can, call Jacob. He's really worried about you." My blood ran cold as Charlie told me about Jacob, "He wouldn't tell me why. Just that he had a bad feeling about you. Call him, ok, Bells?"

I looked down, "Ok. I'll try to. It's just pretty busy around here." My heart started to race, knowing I wouldn't be able to speak to Jacob. "I know, honey, just try. Bye, talk to you soon." "Bye, Dad." I hung up the phone and closed my eyes. Why did he have to mention Jacob? I was starting to feel better. Jacob must be pulling out his hair worrying about me. Well, there was one good thing. No one told Charlie about what really happened.

Edward pulled me to lean against him, "Are you going to call him?" I looked up at him. He looked at me in earnest, "I don't know yet." The phone was heavy in hand. I realized that it was a BlackBerry. The phone was like a small computer. "Ok, Edward, if I'm going to take this phone, there's something you have to do for me first." He looked at me, concern on his face, "Anything?" I smiled, "You have to teach me how to use it." Edward laughed and hugged me, "Of course."

Edward and I sat in the field, against the tree for the majority of the morning. He was against the tree and I sat next to him, leaning against his chest. He taught me all the features of the phone. He already had some information on the phone; like his family's numbers and my dad's. The air was getting colder, but I didn't care. However, Edward noticed, seeing the goosebumps on the skin of my neck.

We got up and walked back to the house. It was a little embarrassing that my leg was stiff from sitting so long. Alice was in the kitchen when we walked in through the door. She was reading a magazine as she held out a large coffee mug to me, "I saw you were cold, so I made this for you." "Thank you, Alice." Edward answered for me, while I took the mug. It was hot chocolate.

There are some advantages to having a psychic as a best friend. Edward helped me out of my jacket and I started drinking. Alice took my new phone from me and started playing with it, "It's about time you accepted a gift with good grace." After I finished my drink, Edward took the mug, placed it in the sink and led me through another doorway. This door was next to the living room doorway, where Esme and Carlisle looked up at us.

In the room, there was a large plasma television mounted on the wall. This screen looked as if it belonged in a movie theater, On the right side of the room, there were hundreds of DVDs organized on a book shelf. "I thought you would like to watch a movie," Edward suggested, while sitting with me on the couch. I looked back at the DVD selection, "That would be nice." I said, wondering which one I was going to watch.

Edward watched me looking at the selection and he leaped over the back of the couch and held out my favorite movie. "No. What's your favorite?" Edward replaced the movie and took out another one. He loaded it into the DVD player and came back to the couch with me.

Before he sat, he took a quilt from under the couch out and spread it over me. We watched the old movie and it was interesting. I knew his eyes were on me for the entire film. As the movie ended, I sat up and stretched out all the fatigue in my muscles. Neither of us moved during the movie. "Did you like it?" Edward asked, pulling me closer into his lap.

I nodded and took my ponytail out. My hair fell around my shoulder and I ran my fingers through it. Edward leaned down in kissed the top of my head, his hand held my face and inhaled the scent of my hair. His face was pressed into my hair, "What do you want to do now? Anything you want." I was getting spoiled. He only wanted to see me happy.

"Well, when we were in town last night, I saw an art gallery." A chuckled rippled through him, jostling me a bit, "That sounds like fun. Let's go." He took my hand and helped me from the couch. We walked through the living room. Somehow, he had the leather jacket and was helping me into it. "Do you know how to get to the gallery?" I asked as he held open the passenger door for me. He climbed into the car, "Of course. We'll be there soon." The Volvo's engine roared and soon, we were parked in front of the gallery.


	5. Beautiful Day

Chapter 5 – Beautiful Day

BPOV

Edward and I spent another wonderful afternoon together. Today, we walked through town and he bought me dinner. When we arrived at the house, everyone was involved in various activities. Alice, Esme and Tanya were by the fireplace, sitting over sketchbooks and discussing decorating plans. Emmett, Jasper, Kate and Carlisle were all playing chess. Carmen and Eleazar weren't in the room.

No one moved as Edward and I came in. "Had fun?" Alice chimed, not looking up from her sketches. Edward walked me upstairs. He still wanted to keep me to himself. The two of us walked down the second floor hall and he held open the door for me. It must be his room. It was very similar to his bedroom in Forks; no bed, long leather couch, sophisticated stereo and several CDs. "Sorry, I had to get something. I'll meet you upstairs." I looked up at him, "Alright."

My body turned to leave, but Edward stopped me by taking my wrist. I looked up at him, as he kissed the back of my hand. "I'll be there soon." I smiled and turned back for the hall. My heart had never gotten used to Edward's touch. In my room and after changing out of my outfit, which Esme selected for me; a close fitting blue blouse, with black jeans, I went to start my shower.

While the water ran, I got out another one of my new nightclothes. This time it was my new satin nightgown. This nightgown was deep purple; not unlike the color under Edward's eye when he was thirsty. The gown hung down to my ankles, with a slit up to my knee. There was a black lace trim up the slit and along the trim of the gown. The back of the nightgown had two spaghetti straps that crossed my back.

I took the gown with me into the bathroom. My shower was long and hot. The steam warmed my skin from the chilly afternoon. As I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair, my lullaby was being played in my room.

I went into the dark bedroom, unable to see where the music was coming from. A floor lamp was right next to me, so I flicked it one. On the nightstand, there was a CD player playing my lullaby. I was alone in the room, which meant little. I walked over to the CD player to turn up the volume, letting my lullaby fill the room. My body sank onto the bed and laid back on the pillows. Edward couldn't be far away, so I didn't bother to go for my journal.

Sleep was ready to take over, but I pushed it back. I got out of the bed and went to the balcony doors. The field was bright from the full moon. Being further north, it seemed like the moon was closer. In the distance, the shape of the mountain was easy to see in the night sky. If I was ever changed, I knew I would want to run out to the dark field, just to enjoy to silence.

Someone's gasp caught my attention. I turned around and Edward was closing my door. He was silent, as his eyes appraised me in my new nightgown. I smiled and turned completely to face him, "Do you like it?" I asked turning around in a circle. Edward came over to me and placed his hands on my waist. "Very much. I'm really enjoying your new outfits."

My skin burned scarlet and he sighed, "You have no idea how much I love that," his fingers stroked my cheek. The lullaby was still playing, "That's what you had to get?" I asked, looking at the CD player as my song reached its final note. "No. That was just an idea. I had to get something else. It's for you. Do you want to see?" One of my eyebrows and I walked to bed bench, "Depends on what it is."

Edward kneeled in front of me and held my hands. "Please, keep an open mind. Like the cell phone, it's something I want to give you to keep myself sane." If it was that important to him, "Okay. What is it?" He took my hand and slipped something small into it. In my hand, there was a small black card with my name on it. It was a black platinum credit card. "Edward, why are you…" One of his fingers pressed my lips, "It's for precautions. I got it mainly for the fact that you have an old car. If something should happen, you have the phone and this card to help with the situation, on the rare occasion I'm not with you."

I bit my lip. I didn't like him spending money on me, but I accepted them anyway. If these were things I needed to have to keep him calm, then I would keep them. "Ok. But I have a question?" "Yes?" I looked him, smiling, "Where's the phone cable?" He laughed and I couldn't help but join him. His arms moved to hug me close, "Thank you for understanding." He was out the door in the next instant and back was back with the cable in hand.

Esme's Favorite was now playing. I switched the song back to my lullaby. Edward turned off the lamp by the doors and laid next to me. I pressed my body to his and goosebumps rose up on my skin. My nightgown was so thin, almost like I wasn't wearing anything at all. Edward's response to seeing me in the nightgown made the coolness of his touch worth it.

The Alaskan sun woke me up to another day. My fingers ran through the sheets to find that they were empty. The tray with my breakfast was on the nightstand and an outfit was laid out for me on the bench. There was another surprise for me when I woke up. Next to my breakfast ray was a blue glass vase with red and white roses. I sat up and picked up the vase. There was a note leaning against it. It was written in his perfect writing, "I'll be back soon. I love you."

I smiled at his letter, "I love you too." After eating almost half the food on the tray, I went to see what I was wearing today. It was a red dress with long sleeves. There was a line decorative beading along the collar that trailed down the waist and across the back of the dress down to the hem. There was a pair of black leather boots, which I assumed Alice was responsible for. After styling my hair with a simple headband, I got dressed and saw more jewelry on the vanity to go with the ensemble. It was simple ruby studs with matching bracelets.

As I was checking my outfit in the mirror, my door opened. "That looks great," Alice chimed. I smiled and went to make up my bed, but she beat me to it. "Edward went out with Carlisle and Eleazar. He'll be back soon. So…." "So, you're stuck with babysitting duty," I interjected. Alice looked at me, "No. I was thinking you and I could go shopping again. Edward loves the outfits you got, so maybe we could get you more."

I shook my head. Alice would love any excuse to dress me up, but it does make her, and him, happy. "Ok. Let's go. I could use my own shoes anyway. Not that I don't like the ones you already gave me." Alice smiled and took my hand. She was towing me down the stairs, "She said 'yes.' Let's go."

Rosalie and Carmen were by the front door as Alice and I were coming down the stairs. The four of us spent hours shopping. I let Alice have her way and I tried on every outfit she suggested, most of which I liked.

When we got back to the house, I saw that Carlisle's car was back. When we pulled up, all of our doors opened. Eleazar got Carmen's, Jasper got Alice's, Emmett got Rosalie's and Edward got mine. He took my hand to help me out of the car, to pull me into his embrace and kissed me, "I missed you. I'm sorry I left you this morning. Carlisle needed me help." I blushed and he kissed my cheek.

Edward helped me with my bags up to my room. When we walked up to the second level, Esme and Carlisle were in the hall speaking with Tanya and Kate. Edward took my hand and guided me upstairs to my room. When the bags were set down, he started to get my clothes out, "Stop," I ordered him. He looked up at me and smiled, "You don't want me to see them." "No. You're going to wait and see me in them." He shrugged, "Whatever you want." He lolled on the bed, while I put away my new clothes. After everything was put away, I sat on the bed with him. "Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful," my fingers trailed over a soft rose petal.

My body was pulled backwards to lay next to him. "They're ok, compared to you. The red roses are to symbolized love and the white roses, they symbolized forgiveness. I'm still working on gaining yours." Edward kissed the top of my head, then my lips, not allowing me to protest. When he released me, he cupped his hand to my cheek, "I was thinking we could stay in today and watch another movie." I laughed softly, "That's great. Alice had me on my feet all morning." The thought of walking with Alice made the pain pulse through my legs.

Edward hugged me back to him and sat us up, "She was just excited." He took me up in his arms, and in inhumane speed, we were downstairs in the television room. "This time, let's watch your favorite movie," Edward suggested. I selected my favorite movie and put it into the DVD player. On the couch, Edward came over and he reached over the back to pull out a large afghan, to spread over me.

I tried to focus on the movie, but Edward's gaze was making me blush. I felt him laugh at my blush, "Maybe if you weren't staring at me, I wouldn't be blushing." He simply stroked cheek and turned towards the screen. After it ended, Edward kissed me cheek. His lips were cold, but determined. I turned to face him and he took my face and pressed his lips to mine.

This kiss made my heart pound. He held my back and pulled me until my chest was pressed against his. He released me; always too soon, "Did you enjoy the movie?" Were we watching one? My mind had completely forgotten about the movie. I nodded and leaned my head against his chest.

The only sound was my breath trying to slow down. Suddenly, Edward stiffen and he looked to the door. "What's wrong?" I looked at his face. He didn't look at me and spoke through his teeth, "Irina."


	6. Irina

Chapter 6 – Irina

BPOV

Edward flew out of the room, leaving me alone. I stared after him, my body remaining motionless. Irina? I knew who she was. Tanya and Kate's other sister. Laurent mentioned her when he found me in the field. Laurent said he was fond of Irina. But how fond was she of him?

My limbs wouldn't move as fear took over. I sat there, thinking about Laurent. He lived here, in this house. I had forgotten about that. He said he took on the vegetarian lifestyle, but he cheated.

He still hunted humans while he was here. I wonder if any of them knew that. Slowly, I got up from the couch and walked into the living room. I stood in the doorway and looked at the silvery blond vampire.

* * *

EPOV

I watched her while she watched the movie. I knew the movie so well, so I didn't need to pay attention. The movie ended and I hugged her to me, letting her scent fill my head. _Irina. Is that really her?_ Kate's thoughts hit me. The front door opened and, through Kate's mind, Irina was home. My body stiffened. She was back and angry. She wanted to know what happened to Laurent and she would kill any that had a hand in his death.

Bella was the cause for Laurent being in Forks. Irina wouldn't listen if she learned that. I left Bella in the television room and went into the living room. Irina, Kate and Tanya were hugging; they haven't seen there sister in a long time. Irina looked to Carlisle. "I'm happy to see you all, but I need to ask you something."

Carlisle hugged Irina, "What is it?" Irina sighed, "Which one did it? Which one of those wolves killed Laurent? I know he was heading back to see you, but he never came back. I went to Forks and I smelled them. Which one?"

I had to control myself from growling at her question. He lied to her. Laurent headed back to Forks to find Bella, to find her for Victoria. Carlisle looked to me, _Remain calm. I'll explain it to her_. He looked back to her and told her about Laurent's true intent.

Irina stared back at him, almost glaring. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't when she saw Bella. _Who is the human?_ Bella stared up at Irina, meeting her gaze. "Is this her?" Irina said, pointing at Bella. "Is she the one that caused him to die? Is she the reason Laurent is gone?" Irina was starting to snarl, "Is she your precious human?" Bella stepped back. I moved to stand next to her and held her at my side. She looked up at me with remorse in her eyes.

I looked away from her fearful eyes, "Irina, this is Bella. She is the one he went looking for, but she isn't the reason he's gone. Victoria is. Laurent went back to Forks, to find Bella for her." Irina glard at Bella, thinking about how to get to her. With that, I pushed Bella behind me, away from Irina. "I won't let you hurt her," I said through still lips. My voice was becoming strained as I tried to keep it low.

Bella was just starting to feel better and I won't allow Irina to make her upset. _I want her gone. She loves those damn wolves so much, she should go back to them, _she thought, acidly. I felt Bella's heart flutter as Irina glared at her. "Irina, there's no reason for you to bare any animosity towards Bella. Laurent made his choice and, I'm sorry to say, suffered the consequences," Carmen said. I was suddenly grateful towards her for defending Bella. Irina glared at her, "Carmen, he was torn apart by those things. He was doing a favor for his old friend."

"A malicious favor," she pointed out, "He knew what Victoria wanted to do to Bella. He found her and he was going to kill her. He told Bella he was doing her a favor by killing her himself. Victoria was planning on doing far worse," Alice interjected. "What did this innocent girl do to deserve this Victoria's wrath?" Eleazar asked. Eyes fell on Bella, who was still half hidden, "I killed James, who was Victoria's mate and she wants revenge against me, by killing Bella for that. As Laurent put it, a mate for a mate."

"That's horrible," Kate came over and held Bella's hand, "She's just a girl. But you did what you had to do." Tanya looked around the room, "Well, then its better she's here." Tanya spoke in a voice of authority over her coven, "We're much larger and stronger for Victoria to even think about coming after Bella." Tanya smiled at me, "Don't worry, if she even comes here, we will all help with taking care of her."

Irina looked at her sister, then to Bella and me. Her eyes rang with betrayal from her family, "I want to avenge Laurent. It's what I can do for him now. Are you still bound under that treaty with the wolves?" she asked. Bella gasped, making Carlisle look to me, "No. The treaty is broken." A curt smile came across Irina's face, "Good. I'll hunt those wolves and kill them all. For Laurent." Irina declared.

* * *

BPOV

Listening to Irina's declaration, my heart pounded. Some eyes turned to look at me. A sense of calm came over me. It was relaxing. Relaxing me enough to speak for myself, "No. They were just protecting their home. You shouldn't do that. It's reckless." Irina dashed across the room, to stop right in Bella's face. All she did was blink slowly at Irina. "Why should I listen to you?" Irina stared Bella down, but she just stared back, "Because of you, Laurent is dead."

I could feel her anger, similar to how Jasper might feel it. She wanted to hurt the pack, my friends because of Laurent. I felt my anger building and I was going to explode. "He got what he deserved." Edward tugged at my hand, but I would let him move me, "If it weren't for the pack, I would be dead. He was going to kill me. Laurent said he tried to take on our lifestyle, but he cheated. He still killed people."

Irina's lips twitched, "That's not excuse to murder him." Rosalie and Emmett moved closer, as did everyone. "I'm not saying it is, but he was going to kill me. The wolves were protecting me." "Bella's right," Emmett said, trying to diffuse the situation, "He was going to kill her. She's part of our family. And if you really consider yourself, Irina, our family, then she's your family too."

Irina's head slowly turned away, but her eyes were fixed on me to the last moment, "She is nothing to me. She has caused me a great deal of pain. If Victoria wants her so badly," she turned back to look at me, "I hope she gets the damn girl." Edward, Rosalie and Emmett roared at the lovely vampire. Their roars spent a chill down my spine.

Irina smiled slightly, "Fine, defend her. Turn your back on your true family." Wind whipped across my face as she dashed out of the house. All of us stood there in silence. I wanted to copy Irina, to fly out of the room. I wanted to lead Victoria away from all of them. "Don't worry about Irina." Tanya said, looking the door, "She's angry, but she'll find a way to cope. And don't take to heart what she said. You are our family, including Bella. If Victoria really wants her, she'll have to come through all of us." Tanya closed the door and looked back to every one in the room.

"I won't speak for Kate, Carmen or Eleazar, but I will not let anyone hurt her. She's with Edward," her voice a bit petulant, "so we protect her." My body was still locked in place from my confrontation with Irina. Kate went to stand with her sister, "I agree."

Carmen and Eleazar nodded in agreement. "I like Bella and it would pain me if something happened to her. Victoria will have to go through me." Carmen said. "I can see you all love her and she is family. No one is getting to her." Eleazar said. Edward simply smiled, "Thank you. Not just for Bella, but for all of us. For understanding. As for Victoria… she is mine. I'm not going to tolerate her living anymore."

I looked at his face while he spoke, trying to break away from my pose. I didn't want him to hurt himself. I bit my tongue, "You don't have to do this. Don't turn your back on your sister because of me." Kate walked over to me, "Bella, she turned her back on us. She'll come around. We've faced hardships before and we'll get through this." Kate hugged me, "Trust me. She won't be mad forever. She is, after all, our sister."

Rosalie squeezed my hand and Emmett nudged me. "But I didn't know you had it in you," Emmett chuckled, "you didn't even blink when she was in your face." Rosalie scoffed and I smiled. I wanted to go to my room. My heart was ringing in my ears as adrenaline coursed through my veins. I needed to talk to Jacob. I had to know if they encountered Victoria again.

Edward walked with me in silence, upstairs. He held the bedroom door open for me. I sat on the bench by the bed and my head fell into my hands. There was no sound, except my breathing. Cool hands held my waist and I was pulled onto the bed. Edward and I laid together, with my head on his chest. His fingers lightly caressed my cheek. I felt so many different things; anger at Irina for wanting to hurt the pack, regret for bringing my trouble into Tanya's home, sorrow for Irina for losing Laurent.

She really cared for him and now he was gone. Above all, I felt concern. Concern for my families; my human, vampire and werewolf families. Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar declared that they considered me family, considering they just met me a few days ago. I didn't want Victoria anywhere near any of them. I sighed and sat up, hiding my face from Edward.

His fingers moved my face to look at him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, while his fingers moved along my jaw. I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek. Edward sat up and took me in his arms.

"Please don't be upset. Victoria isn't going to hurt you. And don't worry about any of us. She will be dealt with and none of us will be harmed."

"I knew you were going to say that, for me to not worry. But you know I will," I said into his chest. Edward lifted my face so that I would look him in the eyes. He gazed at my face, then pressed his lips to mine. He held me there and I almost forgot everything else. When he pulled back, he laid us back down. I stayed in his arms, thinking about what I have to do next.

How can be calm? I thought about Irina's words, "_If Victoria wants her so badly…._" I couldn't finish the thought. Soon, I remembered what I needed to do. I needed to call Jacob. "Do you mind if I call Jacob? I want to know if they found Victoria." Edward stroked my neck, "Yes, call him. We could use an update on the matter any way." He sat us up, but his arms were still around me. I took my phone up and dialed Jacob's number.


	7. Information

Chapter 7 – Information

BPOV

Edward held me close, kissed my cheek and whispered, "I'll give you some privacy. Call for me when you're done." I smiled at him and kissed him back, "Thanks." His hand lingered on my face as he turned and left the room. When the door closed, I walked to the balcony doors and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a gruff and familiar voice answered. "Hi, Billy? It's me." There was a pause on the phone, "Bella? Is that you?" Billy's voice changed from tiredness to relief. Before I could answer him, another voice came over the phone. "Bella? Bella! Let me talk to her!" It was Jacob and his voice was frantic. "I guess you heard that," Billy chuckled. "Here she is." Jacob's voice came through the receiver so loud, I had to move the phone from my ear, "Bella, are you alright? Where are you? Do you need me to come get you? I don't care about the bloodsucker. Did he hurt you? What happened?"

Jacob's questions came so quickly. I sighed, "Jake, Jake, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm safe and no, he wouldn't hurt me. We're with his family up north." I wasn't sure if I should tell him exactly where I was. "Stay where you are. I'm fine, really." "You're around even more of them. Bella, I'm coming! Tell me where you are." My eyes rolled, "What's going on out there? How did Sam take the news about Edward being on your land?" Jacob was silent for a moment.

"Guess he's happy and sad. Happy that they broke the treaty and left, but sad that he couldn't be the one to see him there." Jacob's deep throaty chuckle came over the phone, "Actually, you're right. Sam was pissed when he saw Edward on the beach. He was heading for us when he took you away. But he's happier that they're gone. He just wants to know where you are. The whole pack was concerned when they saw how Edward just took you. Bella, are you sure you don't want us to come and get you? I don't like the fact that you're with even more bloodsuckers."

I sighed and sat on the floor, "No, Jake. I 'm fine, trust me." My breath blew out in a gust before I continued, "Have any of you come across Victoria? That's part of the reason why I'm calling. Has anything happened?" "Yes. After you were kidnapped," I scoffed but it didn't disturb him, "some of us wanted to go to their crypt and drive them out. Sam said let them leave in peace, but if they attacked it was on. I don't know why he was being so courteous to them. It was one of _them_ who broke the treaty. Anyway, we were going home and Paul signaled us. He said he was in pursuit of the redhead. She was by the coast. We ran to meet up with him and then, we saw her. She actually turned and faced us. Normally, she just ran away. But this time, she wanted to fight. She lunged at Quil, but Sam caught her before she could get him. After Sam snapped at her, she jumped back and ran into the water. I don't know, she was really bold. We never saw her like that."

My eyes were fixed on the glass, but I didn't see it. All I saw was my shocked expression in the reflection in the glass, "I think I know why she was so bold. She was angry. Her prey is gone. How's Quil?" I had to ask, to distract myself from my thoughts. "He's fine. Just mad that he couldn't do any damage himself." I laughed quickly. "Bella…..?" "Yes, Jake." There was a pause on the phone.

"Bella, please tell me the truth. Are you alright? What happened after he left with you? What did he say? Is he mad at you? Are all of them?" "Jacob, I _am_ fine. I'm very serious. After we left you, he got me into his car and we drove north. He called his family and told them what happened. He told them to get out of the house and that we would meet them at their family's home. I didn't speak to him for the whole ride. You have no idea how mad I was at him. When we arrived, I was expecting them to be mad at me, but they weren't. Of course, Emmett said I was keeping things interesting. Esme told Charlie that her mother passed away and I went with them for support. We haven't figured out what we're going to do next."

My body turned so that I was lying on the floor. I was falling back into my old habit of speaking with Jacob, "And you're not going to believe this. Rosalie said she was just happy I was fine, but she is mad at Edward." Jacob stopped me, "Rosalie? The one that doesn't like you?"

It was still surprising to me, "She thinks Edward overreacted, which I agree with her. No one is mad at me and Edward is only mad at himself. Please, Jake. Don't worry, I'm alright. Alice, Esme, Rosalie and their family went shopping and I had a good time. By the way, this is my new cell phone number. Edward got the phone for me. Honestly, if he had given it to me before he left for his trip; all of this could have been avoided."

Jacob snorted, "Right. He would've called and ordered you to go home. Yea, that's a lot better. I still can't believe he did that. Just came onto our land and took you." I moved to sit up again, "He did it because he thought I was in danger. He and I have argued about this before. About me going to La Push to see you. He never wanted me to go, because he feels, well that you're dangerous, being a young werewolf. He knows that happened to Emily and he didn't want that to happen to me. He just wanted to keep me safe. You can understand that."

Jacob snorted, "About keeping you safe, yes, I can understand that. But it's not an excuse. What happened to Emily was bad, but I'm not Sam. I would never lose control around you. Even when I first changed and was arguing with you, I kept myself under control. I would never hurt you Bella." Just like I always told Edward. "I know that and you know that, but Edward? Not so much. Well now, he said he's going to trust me. He said that if I say it's safe to be with you, he's going to believe that. He feels terrible for his overreaction. Not only for what it did to his family's lives, but for what it did to me."

Jacob questioned me more about the drive, "I was so furious with him, I couldn't look at him. Not even when we got to the house." Jacob chuckled, "That's good. I hope you let him have it." Jacob was enjoying Edward's pain a little too much, "My silence and indifference did that." "Bella," Jacob's voice changed, "Please. If you need me to come, just call and tell me where you are. Please, Bella, could you do that for me?" "Yes, Jake. I appreciate that. And please call me if there is anything else with Victoria. I hate the thought of you fighting her."

Jacob laughed, "Come on, Bells. You know I'm hoping for the opposite. I want to fight her. It'll be fun, especially since she's hunting you. But I will call if there is anything. Just take care of yourself." "I will. Bye, Jake." "Bye, Bells. And don't worry, I'll tell your dad we talked and I'm feeling better." I smiled, "You always know what to do. And tell the others I'm fine. Tell them to focus on Victoria and keeping themselves safe." There was a silence over the phone, "Bella…." "Yea?" There was another silence, "Errr... Nothing. Talk to you soon." He hung up the phone.

I looked at the phone in my hand. There was something else he wanted to tell me. I thought about our conversation. Victoria knew I wasn't in Forks. Would she go after my dad? That thought brought tears to my eyes. I'm sure Sam and the pack has considered that. I know they won't let anything happened to Charlie. I laid on the floor, thinking. Would she follow me here? She wasn't a tracker, but could she have an idea of where to find me?

An idea of where the Cullens would go when they weren't at home? My mind raced, when a knock on the door broke my concentration. I sat up from the floor, "Come in." It was Carlisle and Esme. "Honey, what are you doing on the floor?" Esme asked, helping me up. "I was on the phone." Esme ran her finger through my hair. "Are you alright?" Carlisle asked. "When Irina said she wanted revenge against the pack; that upset you." It was my fault, again that someone in this family was mad. "I know she's upset they killed Laurent, but they're my friends. It was the thought of them fighting that worried me."

Esme hugged my shoulders. "Bella, Irina was just angry, but I don't think she would be so fool hearted to take on such a large pack by herself. Besides, we wouldn't let her. They maybe our enemies, but we still hold some gratitude for them. They protected you from Laurent, when we weren't there to do it. They kept you alive and Jacob saved you from drowning. Don't worry Bella. Irina will not be going after the pack; it would be suicide if she did." Oddly, that was comforting, "Thank you."

I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. "By the way, Jacob told me they had run in with Victoria." "They did?" Esme asked, matching my anxiety at the news. "Yes? What happened?" Carlisle prompted. "It was after we left. She was on the reservation. She surprised them, when they faced her. Usually, she runs away, but this time she tried to attack one of them. She didn't hurt anyone and got away. Jacob said they never saw her so angry. I think it had something to do with the fact that I was gone. Could she find us here?"

Carlisle deliberated for a while. "It's a possibility. Laurent was here for almost a year and he was in contact with her. He could've told her about Tanya and her relationship with us." My eyes closed and I sighed deeply. She could come here, but at least she was away from Charlie, Jacob and Forks. "Don't worry, sweetie. She is _not_ getting you. We would never allow it." Esme said, trying to comfort me.

"Just keep yourself here and you will be safe. Don't worry about Charlie. We'll think of what to tell him so that you can stay longer," Carlisle said and he kissed my forehead. They left and I sat on the bed. I was suddenly tired. After slipping off my boots, I moved to lie down. My eyes were so heavy and there was no reason to fight them off. Before I was completely unconscious, cool arms were around me. I didn't turn to look at him. He just let me drift to sleep in his arms.


	8. On The Run, Again

Chapter 8 – On the Run, Again

BPOV

When I woke up, the sun was setting and there were stars in the sky already. Their light was dull against the sun, but they would be brighter soon. The stars were so much brighter here than they were in Forks. Stone arms were still around me as I woke up, "Feel better?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered a bit from his cool breath on my skin. I turned over and nestled myself into his chest.

There was a knock on the door. I peeked over his body as the door opened. "Is she awake?" Carmen whispered, peeking into the room. I eased myself up, "I'm awake." She sighed and came into the room. "Good. I was thinking; after you have dinner, that we go shopping again. We had a lot of fun last time. And I saw an outfit that would be great for you." Edward looked at me and brushed his fingers along my jaw, while Carmen continued.

"Or is there something else you had in mind? We could go to the movies, or…." She hesitated for a moment, "Oh, I have the perfect idea. But you'll have to trust me." I smiled and nodded, "Ok. Let's go with your idea." She beamed, "Great, I will tell the others." Carmen left the room and called for Eleazar. Carmen really did remind me of Esme. She had a maternal aura about her. I think she wanted to distract me from this afternoon. I looked at Edward, "Where is she taking me?"

Edward kissed me, "No. I know where she wants to go, but I'll be going too. Don't worry, you will enjoy it." He kissed my forehead, "Tanya made you dinner. I'll get it for you." He dashed out of the bed and out the door. I got up and walked over to the doors, stepping out onto the balcony. It was cold, but I braved it. I wanted a better look at the stars. The sun was still in the distance, but the stars were getting brighter. There were so many of them, it was a little disorienting. My arms leaned on the banister as I continued to gaze at the sky.

I was lost in them, when Edward's cool hand on my back. "Bella, come inside. You don't want to get sick." My body moved slowly, wanting to stay, but he was right. He held my hand and led me to the bed. On the bedside table, there was my tray. My dinner was a large chicken Caesar salad. Vampires can cook, but they had no concept of proper portions. After I ate, Edward held out my boots. Putting these boots on made me think about the reasons I would need them. Edward took me in his arms and flew were downstairs. Everyone was ready to go.

Kate gave me the leather jacket I was wearing lately. Everyone walked outside, Edward took me into his arms again, and we were running. While we ran, Edward told me to close my eyes. I complied; did he think running with him still made me nervous? The wind in my ears slowed. "Keep your eyes closed," Edward said as he placed me on my feet. He took my hand and led me upward. Where we on a hill?

I felt Edward stand behind me and tilted my head upward. "Ok, open them," he whispered. I opened my eyes and I saw the surprise. I gasped in awe at The Northern Lights. My hands cupped over my mouth as it fell open. I was speechless. Edward's arms were around me and his cheek was pressed to my head, looking up with me. His glass smooth lips kissed my hair, "What do you think?" "It's amazing."

I finally took my eyes away and saw we weren't alone. Esme was with Carlisle, Rosalie with Emmett, Alice with Jasper and Carmen with Eleazar. I saw Kate and Tanya were further away, laying on the ground staring up. I felt a sudden sympathy for them. They had each other, but they didn't have a partner like the rest of us did.

I felt sorrier still, because of what happened with their sister. My eyes looked back up at the lights. The way they danced was mesmerizing. I could only think of one thing that was more beautiful than these lights and I was in his arms. Edward moved us to sit down. The air was still and quite, but cold. The jacket kept the cold off my skin. There were lights of purple, green, pink, blue and some red.

I don't know how long we stared up at the sky, because I didn't feel tired at all. I was lost in the lights. Alaska was very beautiful. I was looking forward to going to the University of Alaska. Edward and I could see these glorious lights whenever we wanted, only then, hopefully, my senses will be heightened and I could appreciate them more.

Edward kissed my hair, "Are you cold?" I shook my head. Edward took my chin to look at him. He pressed his lips to mine and held me closer to him. He tilted his body backwards, taking me with him. We laid on the grass, still looking at the sky. Edward hugged me to him and every so often, he kissed my forehead, my hair and my wrist. After a while, Edward brushed my face, "Come on. We should get going. It's getting colder."

He curved his arms underneath me and ran back to the house. Edward didn't stop go through the front door. He took me straight to my room, through the balcony doors. I wasn't ready to go to bed, but I guessed he wanted to keep me for himself again. "What time is it?" I asked. "It's just after 10. Do you want to go to bed?" Edward asked. I laughed, "No. What do you want to do with me now?" Edward pretended to deliberate, "We could do our homework. Esme got the fax for our assignments."

I grimaced, "No. Technically, I'm on vacation, so homework can wait." Edward looked at me, "Are you planning on going back soon?" Edward let me back on my feet. "Well, I have to. Charlie would flip out even more if I didn't come home soon." Edward took my face in his hands, "Don't worry about that. We'll tell him that things are getting worse here and you want to stay longer." I looked down, "I appreciate that, but still. I do have to get back. Once I'm done with school, I'll tell Charlie I'm coming here to start my semester earlier. That should be fine."

Edward's hands dropped from my face, "No, that's not fine. Now that the treaty is broken, we can't go back to Forks. You'll be exposed for Victoria." I looked at him, "Jake's pack is there. When you were gone, he said he always ran around my house. And now that they know what she's after, Sam's going to have one of the wolves watching me. It'll be fine." Edward's face grew harder, "No, Bella. That's not guaranteed. You will only be safe if you stay here." My shoulders slumped, "I can't stay here. What about my dad? If I don't go back, Victoria may go after him to get to me. She may hurt him. I can't live with that."

Edward stepped passed me, "Bella, I can't protect you in Forks anymore. I know that it's my fault, but, please…. You must remain here. This is the safest place for you to be. With all of us here, she won't get to you." "True, but as long as I'm human, she'll still hunt me. Victoria will do test my protection, like she did with the wolves. She will try to get through your defensive line. Edward, you and I know she will not stop."

Edward took my hand, "All the more reason for you to stay here. Those dogs don't have our advantages. Please, Bella." His hand touched my face, "Twice now I almost lost you, I refuse to go through that again." He almost broke my resolve, but I shook my head. "Edward, I cannot and will not stay here and hide, while people I love are in danger because of me. I need to go back. I know you want me to stay and I do too. But, I know the pack will keep her away from me. Once, I've graduated, I will come back." His brow furrowed, "No. Bella, trust me on this. It's better you stay here." I looked at him coldly, "You're doing it again. You don't trust my judgment. I know I'll be fine. I need to go back."

"I'm doing what is best, not only for you, but for my family. You heard them, if something happens to you, it will hurt all of them. I won't mention the pain it will cause me. Bella, you are staying here." I wanted to cry. His words, his promise of trying to understand meant nothing. How could he expect me to stay here, when I have a life I need to get back to? Even though, Edward was my life, but like the Cullens, I have a life to maintain. I looked away from him, "Edward, Jake can keep me safe. His whole pack was worried about me when you took me away. Trust me, please, they can keep me as safe as you can."

Edward released me, "Bella, you _are_ staying here. I will not leave your safety up to those mongrels. You say they're safe for you to be around, but I don't trust their abilities to protect you and stop Victoria. With my family, I know you will be safe and protected." My eyes glared up at him, "If they couldn't protect me, I would have died months ago. Laurent would have killed me easily. Edward, you cannot hold me here. I have to go back."

"No!" he practically roared, "You will stay here and we will handle Victoria." He moved to leave the room, but there was something else I had to know, "What if you got her, then could I go back, or would you find another reason to keep me here?" He turned to look at me. "Because I believe you would. 'Trying to keep me safe,' right?" Edward turned for the door, "She will be handled and then we'll discuss what we will do next." He left the room and I stood there, glaring at the door.

My body trembled until I fell to the floor and cried. I wasn't on the floor long before my door flew open. Alice came in and hugged me. She helped me up from the floor and sat me down on the bench. Rosalie was on my bed, behind us. My head was in my hands.

I don't know how long I cried, but Alice and Rosalie sat with me until I was able to stop. "Are you going to be okay?" Alice asked. I shook my head and went to the bathroom. I wanted to clean my face. I purposely didn't look into the mirror, afraid of how I looked. Back in the room, I sat back on the bench with Alice. Rosalie took the headband out of my hair, "Do you want something to drink?" I shook my head, unable to speak. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked, taking off my bracelets.

"What difference does it make? I can talk and talk, but it won't change anything. Edward won't listen. I thought he would understand that I have a life I have to get back to. When I explained why I need to go back, he was adamant about me staying. He doesn't want me back in Forks because Victoria is still searching for me. Jacob told me that his pack faced her. She was angrier and she lashed out at them. She knows I'm not in Forks. But my dad is. She knows where I live."

More tears fell at that thought, "Jake said the wolves will be watching out for him, but still. I should get back. I told Edward we only have a few weeks of school left. After graduation, I'd come back here and he could take me all over the world if he wanted to." I stared out the balcony doors. Alice sigh, "I understand both of sides. He wants to keep you safe, but you want to keep your dad safe. He wants to keep you close, but you have a life. There doesn't seem to be a compromise in sight."

My mind was going a mile a minute. What kind of compromise could help with both of us? "Where is he?" I asked Alice, trying to calm myself. "He left. He was angry, so Emmett and Jasper went after him," Rosalie answered. That's good. He wasn't in the house. "It looks like they aren't coming back until the morning. He needs the time to calm down," Alice added. Even better. My mind reached a decision and I knew Alice was seeing it. She looked at me with shock in her eyes, "You can't. He would explode. Bella, can't just leave." Her lips moved quickly, explaining to Rosalie.

Rosalie moved to sit on my other side, "Bella, you can't do that. And you won't be able to. You know he wants us to watch you whenever he's gone." I looked back at her, "I know and I have an idea about that too. But I'd need your help." "What is it?" Rosalie asked. Rosalie's voice was calm and concerned. "Could you take me back to Washington and I'll take a train back to Forks. I can call Charlie and he could pick me up." Rosalie looked to Alice, who was shaking her head. "I don't know. That's really risky. I mean, Victoria is still hunting you."

I sighed, "I know. That was reaching." Alice sighed heavily, "Rosalie, get your car ready. I'm going with you, Bella. Rosalie, will you drive us to Washington and come back here? I'll stay with Bella, the whole time." Alice turned her eyes on me, "Bella, you will inform the pack that I'll be with you. Tell them I'll be looking for Victoria too, so please ask them to not attack me. I'll keep in contact with the family and let them know what's going on. We'll continue to go to school and as soon as graduation is over, you and I will come back here. Rosalie, you'll come back here and all of you _will_ keep Edward here."

Alice stood, "That is the only way we will do this. Do you agree?" I smiled and hugged Alice, "Thank you." Rosalie nodded, "Get your clothes packed. I'll get my car." Rosalie flew out of the room, while Alice and I got my clothes packed. She had my bags downstairs, while I wrote Edward a note.

_Edward, when you read this I will be heading back to Forks. I went back and don't worry, Alice is with me. I know you wanted me to stay here, but I need to go. When school is over, I'll be back, I promise. I have my phone and I will keep it with me at all times. Don't be mad at Rosalie, she wanted to help. Alice is staying at my house for the rest of the school year. Please, please remain here. Don't come back to Forks. I don't want the wolves after you. If you truly love me, please do as I ask. This will work, Edward and I will come back to you. I love you and I'll call you when I'm home. _

_Bella_

_PS, if you have to be angry with someone, just be angry with me._

I left my note against the vase of roses and went downstairs. Esme and Kate were at the bottom of the stairs. Kate handed me the leather jacket and hugged me, "Come back soon. It was fun having you here." "Thanks, Kate. I'll be back really soon." Esme hugged me, "Bella, keep yourself safe. I don't want to lose my daughter." "I will, Esme. I'll call when I'm home and every time I have new information."

Esme walked me to the car, where Carlisle and Tanya waited for us. Carlisle held the door open for me and Tanya hugged me, "Don't worry about Edward. We'll keep him here," Tanya promised. Carlisle hugged me and helped me into the car. "Get back here as soon as you can," he said as he closed my door. "I will." Then, we were gone. I watched as the house disappeared behind us. It was dark, but I could still see how fast we were going. It was another full moon in the sky. I would miss this, the clear night sky, with the moon and bright stars.

But I was going home. Going home to Forks, to Charlie, a wolf pack and to a crazed vampire that wanted me dead. I was anxious, but determined. I prayed that Edward wouldn't show up in the middle of the road and take me back to the house.

If he did, he would literally lock me in the room and have someone stand guard around the clock. I almost laughed at the thought.

I was able to stay awake as we crossed over into Canada. It would be only another two hours or so until we reached Washington. Edward was going to be furious when he finds that I'm gone. I hate being separated from him, but this is what I had to do. There was another reason why I wanted to go back, to end this. For months I lived in fear of Victoria and I wanted to be finished with that. If I were in Forks, she would hunt for me, and with Alice with me and the wolves, she would be stopped. The fear would be over and I could go back to Edward.

"We're almost there. Rose, stop before you cross over." We were back in Washington already. The sun was starting to rise over the trees. Rosalie nodded and hit the accelerator. After a while, the car slowed and pulled over to the side of the road. All of us got out of the car. Alice walked over to the driver side and I went to the passenger side. Rosalie stood with me, "Take her straight home, Alice and call me when you're there." Alice nodded and got in the car.

Rosalie hugged me, which still shocked me. "This will be fine. And don't worry about Edward. If he tries anything, he'll have to deal with me." She made me smile, "Thanks, Rosalie and thank you for your help. Just keep him there. If he wants to hunt Victoria…" I cringed at the thought, "Just keep him away from Washington." She nodded and dashed off in the opposite direction. I got in the car and Alice headed to my house.

When we arrived at my house, the cruiser was still in the driveway. He must be getting ready for work. When the front door was open and I was inside, Alice flew in behind and shut the door. There were sounds of movement coming from upstairs, "Dad?" Charlie looked down the stairs and he smiled, "Hey Bells. Hey Alice." "Hi," the both of us answered. He hugged the both of us and stepped back.

"Alice, how is your mother?" Alice fell back into her role, "She's fine. We're all still upset. I don't know when everyone else is coming back, but I had to come back to finish school." Alice's face was so sad and convincing that I wanted to console her. Charlie hugged her again, "If there is anything you need, just ask." Alice smiled and she eyed me. That was my queue.

"Dad, I hate the thought of Alice having to stay at her house all by herself. Until her family comes back, can she stay with us?" Charlie didn't even think about it, "Of course she can." Alice smiled her dazzling smile, "Thanks, Charlie. By the way, I didn't tell you. I applied to the University of Alaska and I got in. Now, Edward, Bella and I are going to college together."

Charlie laughed, "That's great." He seemed more enthused with the fact that Alice and I were going to college together, not just me and Edward. He must be beyond happy to have me home again and that Alice staying with us. The house must have been too quiet for him these past few days. "And we while were up there," Alice continued, "We signed up for early classes." This news made Charlie's smile drop, but only momentarily. He was glad that I was really going to college, just that sooner than he thought. "When are you going?" he asked looking at me. Alice answered, "Soon after graduation. We'll be staying with my family until we get our dorm assignments."

Charlie deliberated, his face starting to turn red. I knew he wanted me to stay longer, but he's want for me to go to college was warring with that. "Well, that's great and I'm proud of both of you. If you don't want to go to school today, that's alright. I'll call and tell them."

Alice looked at me; she would only go if I did. "I think we'll take one more day. It was a long drive." Charlie nodded and left for work. It was almost 8am. Alice and I were on our phones. She was calling Rosalie and I had to make the phone call I was dreading.


	9. Compromise

Chapter 9 – Compromise

EPOV

My feet moved quickly, going back and forth across the field. Emmett and Jasper found me in my disturbed state. They stood away from me, with their arms crossed. Their eyes just followed me. Jasper was concerned and Emmett was annoyed. "What happened?" Jasper asked, finally breaking the silence. His mind showed an image of me and Bella lying on the grass beneath the heavenly light. My head shook, trying to ignore the picture. "For a human, she is so stubborn!" _And you're not?_, Emmett thought harshly, _You two are a match made in heaven. Neither of you listen_.

I looked over at my unusually calm brother. Jasper thought about the conversation we had our first might here. "You were right. I know we discussed this, but I couldn't help it. I need to keep her safe." "Ah, hell, Edward," Emmett said exasperated, "The treaty's broken. If you want to keep her safe, you should just changed her. Victoria would be off her back and this would be over." My muscles bunched at the thought of doing that to Bella. I wanted to take his head off.

My body was leaning and he gestured for me to attack, _Try it_. My lips curled back over my teeth, "You think changing her is going to stop me from trying to protect her." He couldn't be that obtuse, "Rose's been a vampire longer than you have, but you would stop at nothing to keep her safe." Emmett pose matched mine, _Fair enough_.

A calmness came over us, making us straighten up. _That's true. I'm surprised she didn't bring it up_, Jasper mused. Seeing me briefly distracted, Emmett quickly moved and pinned me to the ground, "Edward, you have got to relax when it comes to Bella." My hands pushed against his chest, "Stay out of it, Emmett!"

My arms locked around his neck but he easily threw me off. Emmett pinned my arm behind my back, "No, this is my sister you're talking about." Moving around him, Emmett's body was thrown away from me, "I'm your brother. And you were against us in the beginning."

Emmett snarled and charged me, "In case you forgot," Emmett's arms caught me around the waist, "So were you!" The two of us fought, kicking up snow and earth around us. Jasper stood off to the side, leaning against one of the few trees. My mind was still distracted from my argument with Bella, then with Emmett, that some of his moves did catch me by surprise.

In the end, I yielded to Emmett, "Fine!" During the fight, Emmett and I argued. It was his way of beating something into my head, literally. Jasper sighed, reminding us that he was still there, "You two done yet?"

The three of us stayed in the field for the majority of the night, talking about what how we've upset Bella, Rosalie and Alice in the past, what compromises were reached, and what compromise could be made for mine and Bella's recent argument. There really wasn't much of one in sight.

Our talk calmed me and was informative. Emmett sat up, "So are you ready to go back?" He hoped I was still upset, because he was up for another match. My head shook at his enthusiasm, "Let's go." When the house was in sight, the lights from Bella's bedroom were still on. Emmett and Jasper went for the front door, but I scaled the house, through her balcony doors.

My mind briefly compared this to Romeo & Juliet, at the infamous balcony scene. From now on, I would never criticize Romeo again. Thinking about the chill in the air and the late hour, I hoped she was in bed or fully dressed, so the cold wouldn't bother her when the door opened. My body was being to tense up, in anticipation to see her face. The door opened and her sweet scent hit me.

The room was still and there was no one in the bed. I quickly checked the minds of everyone in the house, to see if Bella was with them. I didn't see her; maybe she was in my room. The walls blurred pass as I ran downstairs to my room. I didn't need the lights to see in it, she wasn't there. Pushing away my panic, my ears listened to everything in the house. There was no heartbeat, just various breathing.

I ran back to her room, when I caught their scent, Alice and Rosalie were in here. I checked everyone's minds again, my sisters weren't here either. Were they with Bella? I stood in her room, wondering where they were; mainly where Bella was. Following her trail, it was strongest on the bed. My eyes fell on small note against her roses with my name.

I took the letter and read it. As I read her words, my body was flooded with different emotions; anger, frustration, concern, betrayal and above all; worry. I quickly opened the drawers, to see that all of her clothes were gone. I went down to the driveway to find Rosalie's car was gone. What was she thinking? I quickly went inside to get my car keys. I had to go after her.

Downstairs, Esme was holding my keys. Everyone was in the living room, apparently waiting for me. "Don't even think about it. We promised Bella we would keep you here. Just like how you wanted us to keep her safe for you, we are keeping you safe for her." Esme said, twirling my keys on her finger. Carlisle sat next to her, "Edward, Bella will be fine. Alice is staying with her. Bella said she would talk to the pack and inform them that Alice will be with her, keeping her safe. She's there to help. We're all worried about them."

Just then, Rosalie came in the house. There was a faint scent of Bella on her. Her mind showed Bella upset after our fight and the determined look she had as they left. My body held the scent in, refusing to exhale. Rosalie glared at me and walked upstairs. _Rosalie, please, don't let Edward come after me_, was the last thing Bella asked before se left with Alice.

Rosalie promised Bella that she would keep me in Denali. _I promised her, Edward. I don't want to have to rip you apart…then again. _ Rosalie's thoughts hit me and she thought about the two of us fighting. There was no point arguing. I will stay here and wait for her to come back to me.

At least Alice was staying with Bella, which helped me a bit. I would have felt a lot better if I were with her. I needed to know if she was safe and what she was doing to keep herself safe. Shaking my head and needing to be alone, I sat in Bella's room. My fingers ran over her writing. My body laid back on the bed, inhaling the scent of her hair. Her scent was still strong the material on the pillows. I remained there for hours, breathing in her scent. Hours passed by like minutes, waiting to hear from her. My phone vibrated on the nightstand. This was the call I was waiting for. It was Bella.

* * *

e`

BPOV

I sat on the couch, looking at the window. The phone was to my ear and I tried to keep my hand from trembling. There were two rings and a chill went down my spine at the sound of his voice. My body was responding to how he might sound, "Bella?" He didn't sound angry, he was worried. "Hi." There was a brief silence, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I am. We made it home right before Charlie left for work." There was another silence, "Where is Alice?" I looked at her, "Right here. She's going to with me." He sighed deeply over the phone, "I know. Carlisle told me. Did you speak to the mutts yet?" "No. I was waiting for a little later to call Jacob." His voice was surprisingly calm, considering what I did.

"Bella, I read your letter and you know I'm not happy about this," a lump grew in my throat. This was what I was dreading. "But you were right." My eyes widened. Was I hearing things? Did he say I was right? "You do have a life you need to get back to and Alice _is_ with you. At least you have one of us with you." I nodded, "She told Charlie that we were talking early classes at the University of Alaska. We'll be coming back after graduation. She told him that we would be staying with your family."

I could hear the relief in his voice, "All right. I know that's what you wanted to do and again with Alice there, so that could work. I will stay away from Washington, but you have to make sure to keep yourself safe. Don't do anything reckless, stick with Alice and come back as soon as you can." I smiled, "I will. I'll keep my phone with me all the time. And I have my credit card." Edward breathed, "Ok. And don't worry about its limit. Trust me; you won't be able to reach it. If you wanted to, you could fly out here for the weekends."

I laughed at his encouragement, "Yea, I don't know about that idea. I know if I came there a weekend, you'll try to keep me there." He laughed unashamed, "You know me too well." Alice held out her hand for my phone. "Edward, Alice wants to talk to you." I handed her the phone and she flew into her conversation.

While they talked, I went into the kitchen. The lump in my throat was still there. Maybe something to drink would help with that. I stood in the kitchen and looked out the window, thinking about what I have to do now. How am I going to keep my head straight while being separated from Edward? I knew what I had to do, but it won't be easy. My eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling.

My chest ached as I thought about how far apart Edward and I were. This was similar to this past spring. He was far away, worrying about me and Alice and I were together, trying to make things right.

"Bella?" I turned around and Alice was there, holding the phone out to me. I placed it to my ear, "Hello?" "Bella," Edward's voice was anxious, "Victoria knows you're back." A lump built in my throat, "That's a good and bad thing," I choked out, "Bad than she knows, but still good. This will be over soon. I'll let Jake know and maybe they can finally get rid of her." Edward sighed, "Yes. That's another reason why I wanted you to stay here. Victoria would have crossed our path eventually and I could have done away with her myself. But as long as this ends, that's all that matters."

I realized I had stopped breathing. I didn't like the idea of Edward fighting Victoria. She was feral and agile. She easily evaded the wolves and, from what Jacob told me, ferocious when she was angry. "Ok. I'm going to call Jake." I didn't want to think about the look on Edward's face when I mentioned Jacob's name. I knew he hated that part very much.

"Alright." There was something in his voice that I couldn't place. "I need you to be safe. Don't venture too far from Alice. I hope that those mutts are open for her staying with you. Nevertheless, if anything happens, I don't care about them, I'll come for you. I won't have you living in danger. You mean too much to me and I refuse to go through life, again, thinking I've lost you." My shoulders slumped, "I know. I feel the same way. I swear I'll keep myself safe and when this is over, I'll come back to you."

"I love you." I smiled at his gentle reminder, "I love you and I miss you already." He chuckled, "It can't compare to how much I miss you." I rolled my eyes, "If you say so. I'll talk to you later." "Bye." When the phone disconnected, my heart stopped. This was going to be tougher than I thought. Could I keep myself sane while I'm away from Edward?

This would be over soon and we'll be together again. I had to remind myself of that for a long time. Part of me wanted to just jump into the car and go back to Alaska. I didn't care that I had to finish school, keep up appearances for Charlie and that a life here. I just wanted to be with Edward. "Bella, if I'm going to be staying here, you should call your dog friends and let them know." I looked at Alice and nodded, "Ok."

I dialed Jacob's number and paced the kitchen until he answered. "Hello," the familiar voice answer. It was heavy with sleep, "Jake? Did I wake you?" He was suddenly alert, "Bella? Are you all right?" "Jake, I'm fine, but I need to talk to you about something really important." He suppressed a yawn, "What is it?" Alice came over and squeezed my hand in encouragement, "Jake, I'm home. I'm at Charlie's house right now." "I'll come and get you. I know those bloodsuckers will be coming back for you."

I bit my lip, "Jake, please. Let me finish. I'm back, but I need you to do something for me." "Anything. What do you need?" I looked towards Alice and she smiled. "Alice is staying with me until graduation. I need you… I'd like you to inform the other that she'll be here. Even though the treaty is broken, Alice will respect the rules. She'll stay off your land and will not harm any humans. She's here for me. I'm asking that your pack not hunt or attack her if they see her."

There was a silence that seemed to last forever, "Bella, do you think that's the best idea. Having one of them there with you?" "Yes, especially with Victoria hunting me. She knows I'm back. With what happened the last time you saw her, she'll be more intent on getting to me. It's better to have Alice here, at least. She can see Victoria and her decisions. When she sees something, I can tell you and all of you can try to get to her." The words poured out like a river.

I know telling him this was good. He could feel more coordinated with Alice's visions. Alice held out her hand for the phone, gesturing for me to hand it her, "Jake, she wants to talk to you. Please, be nice," I cautioned both of them.

He snorted, "All right, for you." Alice took the phone, "Jacob Black. As Bella said, I'm here to protect her. And I will respect your lands and stay away from them, as we always did. Bella told me that when we were gone, one of you circled her house at night. Could one of you do that again?"

Alice fell silent. I wanted so much to hear what Jacob was saying. "I know, Jacob. Your pack won't be happy that I'm here, but Bella and I are hoping you can convince them that I'm not a threat. I'll respect the boundary line that was created in the treaty." Jacob was speaking again. Alice was nodding. "Alright, Jacob. Speak with your leader. Bella and I will be in the house. Please call us."

Alice hung up the phone and looked to me, "Jacob will speak with Sam. Hopefully he will comply. I think they will, out of respect for you. I'm guessing, because I cannot see them." My teeth bit into my lower lip. I hope Sam can agree. Alice was being very fair, considering she was in danger herself. Maybe I would have to go to La Push to have a meeting with Sam and others. My main fear was Paul. He was always ready for a fight, he would love nothing more than killing a vampire.

"Ok. I'm going to unpack. And I should get my homework done. I really didn't focus on it while we were in Alaska." I needed something to occupy my mind and time. Edward wasn't here to distract me. Alice smiled and she went outside to get our bags. Before I got to the doorway, she was back with our suitcases. She flew up the stairs and was in my room.

She was sitting in the middle of my bed, with her legs crossed. I went to my bag and began putting away my new clothes. This work only kept my hands busy, my mind was still racing. There had to be something else. "Alice, I was thinking." Alice smiled, "I know and I would love to do that. You'll have new things for him to see you in." I smiled at her, feeling excited about a shopping trip. I've being spending too much time with Alice. Before her, I didn't really enjoy shopping. Pretty new clothes didn't have the same draw for me as it did for every other girl.

After my clothes were put away, my drawers were stuffed. Alice was suddenly next to me. "Do you really want to go?" I looked at her, "Yes, I'm going to college. When we're leaving, none of my old clothes are coming with me. New time in my life needs a new wardrobe." Alice jumped up and down with excitement, "You're finally learning."

Alice and I began to work on our homework. While we worked, she talked about our upcoming move. It was a few weeks away, but that was nothing to a vampire. Alice was practically bouncing with anticipation. "You'll love college. Although, I do wish we were going somewhere other than Alaska. But, then again, for you, it would be fitting to be away from a lot of people."

My graduation deadline was staring me in the face. In the light of all of this, I had almost completely forgotten about it. Carlisle promised me that he would change me when I was done with high school. The treaty was broken. Carlisle would have honored my promise even if it wasn't. This past week made me realize that I wasn't ready. All I thought about was my family and how worried they were about me.

I wasn't ready to begin my immortality, even if it was with Edward. Being human was all I knew. I would have to say goodbye to Renee, Charlie and all my friends. I was always a person who kept to herself, so that wasn't a problem. But my mom, she would lose her mind if something happened to me. First Arizona, my depression, running to Italy, or L.A, as they know it. She thought it was teenage rebel. "I think it is, Bella," Renee teased on the phone a few weeks ago.

"Yea, I ran away from home twice and riding motorcycles. I've gone wild." She laughed, "Yes. After all these years, I was waiting for you to act out. Thankfully you saved it for Charlie." We laughed. Only with my mom could we joke about teen rebellion, "Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun of raising a teenage daughter."

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Teenage rebel? Is that the best she could come up with?" I nudged him, "Would it be better if she knew the truth?" He chuckled and placed his hands on my face. We leaned closer to each other to kiss. His kisses always made my blood race. Was our last kiss so long ago? It seems like days, instead of hours.

"They're calling." Alice looked at me at the same moment the phone rang. I answered it on the third ring. "Hello," I tried to keep my voice from trembling. This phone call was critical to this whole plan. "Hey, Bella. I spoke with Sam." My teeth were on edge, "What did he say?" Jacob sighed, "We're coming to your house to talk to you two. Quil and Embry are coming too, but they'll be outside, watching for the redhead." My speculations were right, I would have to meet with them, but I'm glad they're coming. My house was a mutual ground for Jacob and Alice.

"Ok. That sounds fair. See you soon." Jacob hung up and I turned back to Alice. She was rubbing her temples. "Are you alright?" She nodded, "I can't see how this meeting will turn out, but we will remain calm and hope for the best." Blood coursed through me as my heart began to race. "Everything will be fine. This will work out," I had to remind myself. Alice hugged me, then pulled me back to the kitchen table. Suddenly she looked up through the window, "They're here," she said sounding impressed. "They are fast."

Alice stayed at the kitchen table, while I went for the door. Jacob and Sam were on the doorstep before I could open the door. They towered over me, making me crane my neck up. The both of them had similar stances; their faces were hard, with their arms were crossed over their huge chests and their noses were wrinkled in disgust. "Hey." Neither of them moved. I shook my head and smiled, "Come on in. We're in the kitchen."

Sam came in first and Jacob followed. Once behind Sam, Jacob's hard face fell and he smiled at me. While Sam went into the kitchen, Jacob took me up into a huge hug. I hugged him back as best as I could. His arms were like binding snakes around me. My veins hurt from the rush of blood returning to them. My eyes I scanned the trees, looking for large wolves or flying wild red hair. My heart raced and I slammed the door.

Jacob walked with me into the kitchen. Sam stood on the opposite side of the kitchen. He and Alice were glaring at each other. Jacob and I stepped in between them, breaking their glares, but not the tension. They were natural enemies forced to coexist because of me. Jacob cleared his throat, breaking the silence, "Let's get this over with." Sam remained standing and I went to sit with Alice. Alice spoke first, "Alright, Sam. What do you want? How can we make this work?"

Sam cringed at the sound of his name coming from his enemy. I looked at him, "Sam. How are we going to set this up? Please, can't we reach a compromise?" Sam looked to me and dropped his arms, "Bella… Alice" his shoulders rolled backwards, "the treaty is broken. But when I spoke with Jacob and told me what you said, that is the reason why I wanted to meet. Bella, you still mean something to us, to Jacob. Because of you being back and the fact that Alice can see her, we can use that to our advantage."

He looked at Alice, "It's better that you're with Bella. Here with her when one of us can't be." Alice smiled, "Thank you, Sam." Jacob cleared his throat again, "Do you plan on looking for the redhead yourself?" Alice shook her head, "No. I promised Edward I wouldn't leave Bella." Jacob snorted, "A vampire nanny," he muttered under his breath, "Only Bella."

I glared at him, "It's because they want me to be safe and protected. Nothing so far from what you want too." Jacob rolled his eyes, "Fine, she will always be with Bella. How can you look for the bloodsucker that wants to kill Bella?" Alice looked at him, them smiled. It must be so long since the last time she had to explain how her visions worked, "I can see her because she's like me. A vampire, I can see those the easiest because that is what I am. I'll be watching for Victoria. Now I have a question?"

Sam and Jacob exchanged a brief glance and looked back at her. "You want me to use my visions to help you. I have no problem with that, but how can I contact you if I see something. It could happen at anytime." Sam deliberated for a moment, "You have a point." Jacob and Sam looked at each other. They seemed like they wanted to speak with just their minds, but they were in their human forms.

Alice smiled at me, "I have an idea. We gave one to Bella. Maybe you would like….." I stared at her with incredulous eyes. Is she offering Sam a cell phone? "What?" Jacob asked, taking in my shocked look. "A cell phone. I have a cell phone that you can use, for now. When any of you are in wolf form, simply give it to someone who can get to you and inform you of the new information. Again, that's just an idea." Disgust rolled through Alice having to sacrifice her phone. But it would be no problem for to get a new one.

Sam stared at Alice. His gaze was of anger, mixed with appreciation. He may have liked her plan. Sam looked to Jacob, "That's actually sounds like a decent idea. All right, we accept." Alice got up from the table and danced out of the room. All three of us watched after her. Before I could ask Jacob a question, Alice was back with a small silver phone in her hand. She held it in the palm of her hand and offered it to Sam. Sam's hand cringed back.

I shook my head and took the phone from Alice, handing it to Sam. This was silly, but they were natural enemies. Only I was able to see each of them as people. Sam took the phone and looked it over. I turned to Alice and she was gone, leaving a light breeze from her exit. She was back and handing me the cable for the phone. I gave it to Sam and he nodded to me

That was silly, being the buffer for Sam and Alice. As I sat, Alice was still in the doorway, with her arms crossed. Her eyes were fixed on her phone. She would have to use mine to call Jasper. Jacob and I exchanged a glance. I broke the silence, "That matter's handled. Now, what about the other's knowledge of Alice staying here? The treaty is broken, but will they respect her conditions?"

Sam looked back at me, "All right. It's fair. But once this is over, I cannot keep up that agreement. She's still our enemy." My shoulders slumped, "Who has respected the treaty for over 50 years. Does that mean nothing?" Sam's face became hard, "It was her family that broke it." My anger was starting to grow. There had to be something? "It was my fault he did it."

I was starting to stand, but Alice placed her hand on my shoulder, "It's ok, Bella. This has gone on long before you came to Forks. They can have their land. _We_ have the rest of the world to live in." Her eyes turned back to Sam and Jacob. Jacob's fists were clinched tightly, that the tendons in his arms was visible from across the room.

"Let's focus on the task at hand, Jacob." Alice was staring at him, as his body began to tremble, "Keeping Bella safe, then we'll be out of your hair. After all, Bella and I are going to college soon." My shoulder nudged Alice's arm. I could see he was getting angrier by the minute, with every word she was saying. Sam's hand slammed down on Jacob's arm, "This is not the place."

I moved from behind Alice's body, as she moved in position to protect me. The authority was in Sam's voice and Jacob complied, as his trembling slowed. Remembering what Jacob told me, an alpha's order couldn't be ignored. Jacob crossed his arms and exhaled a shaky breath. Once Jacob was under control, Sam turned back to me and Alice, "Forks is the neutral territory. We will search for this Victoria." Sam, Alice, Jacob and I nodded. "That is our agreement," Alice stated, "Thank you Sam, Jacob. Thank you for working with us." This wasn't going to be an easy alliance.


	10. Visitor

Chapter 10 – Visitor

BPOV

For two weeks, Alice and I went to school. She remained close when I had work, hiding in the trees. It ate away at me when the rain poured down. She said it didn't bother her, so I shouldn't worry about her. Did she not know me? Alice and I spent our evenings with Charlie. He was overjoyed. I was, after all, doing what he asked. Spending time with my friends and not Edward.

This separation was waning on me. We spoke all the time, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't here. At night, his CD played my lullaby, but it wasn't as beautiful as when he hummed it to me. His stone arms weren't around me as I slept. This was worse than when he left. Back then, there was nothing to hold on to. Now, there was something to wish for, but time would only tell when it would come true.

"How do you do that?" Charlie asked baffled. "Just luck," she shrugged. Alice convinced Charlie to play cards with her and she beat him every time. While they played, I was in the kitchen, on the phone with Edward. He wanted to know every minute detail of my day. Even the most insignificant detail, he wanted to know. I think he just wanted to keep me on the phone, just to hear my voice. That was fine, I missed his too. Every night, Alice went through the motions of going to bed, from running the shower to getting dressed in pajamas and socks.

As I slept, Alice sat by the window. She was motionless as she peered out the glass. Sometimes she would look down and her lip would curl back. She must have been looking at a wolf. Strange and tense as this all was, it was comforting having Alice here. Not just as a protector, but as my best friend. To keep my mind off this whole ordeal, she would sit up and talk with me. Sometimes her conversations were about nothing, but still, very entertaining.

If I had come back to Forks by myself, I'd go insane, much like I did all those months ago. But all the conversation in the world couldn't stop me from worrying about Victoria. If Alice wasn't here, she could've gotten through my wolf protectors. If that happened, all I could hope for is that she would be quick. A chill ran through me as Laurent's warning ran through my mind. She wants her revenge, by killing me. A mate for a mate. Victoria would torture me and savor every moment. She wants me to suffer, because Edward would suffer. That night, I dreamt she found me.

In my dreams, the crimson eyes under the wild fire hair were staring at me. Through the shrouds of the night, there were glaring at me. The feline face was close. She smiled, as she leaned into a crouch. A growl built in her chest. She lunged at me, scaring me out of my sleep. My heart was racing and a cold sweat was on my forehead. The gray sunlight was on the floor of the next morning.

My memories returned to me, it was Saturday. There was two more weeks of school. I had finals I needed to study for and I had work today. Alice sat at the window, looking at me. She was so quiet, I forgotten she was there. "Bad dream?" I nodded. Alice went back to looking out the window. She was so still as she watched the rain on the glass.

Another memory came to me, "Alice, when was the last time you hunted?" Alice looked to the floor, not answering. "That long?" Her being this close to me wasn't good for her. Alice, please go hunting. You need it." She shook her head, "Bella, I …" "I know, I know," cutting off her refusal, "You promised. But Alice, really, you need to." She came over to my bed and sat on the edge. When she was this close, the purple bruises under her eyes were easier to see. Her eyes were pitch-black.

I maintained my small distance from her, "Alice, please. For me. You need to be at your strongest. I can call Jacob. He could watch me while I'm at work, then he and I could stay here until you come back. Edward will understand."

Her dark eyes stared at me. The skin on her neck tightened as she inhaled deeply. She moved back at bit, "You're right. He would. Besides, he would be mad if I was the one to attack you." I stared at her and we laughed.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. After my teeth and hair were brushed, I went back to my room. Alice had my clothes for work on my bed. She smiled, "What? I told you I like picking out your clothes." After I dressed and had breakfast, Alice and I left for Newton's. Since we came back, Alice drove me everywhere in Rosalie's car. My truck sat in the driveway, not moving once in days. When we first arrived, I wondered how my truck made it back to my house. Jacob must have dropped it off.

As I worked, I knew Alice was close by. This helped me focus. "Bella?" Mike approached me while I stocked the shelves. "Yea, Mike?" His eyes were to the floor, "What are you doing after work?" My arm stiffened a bit from her question. I pretended to keep working to hide my grimace. Mike was a glutton for punishment. Edward wasn't here, but his sister was. Mike and I were friends and I wanted to keep it that way.

How many times would I have to go through this with him? "Alice and I are going to Olympia. She needs to get out of Forks. You know, she's still coping." Mike nodded in understanding, "Is she doing any better?" I opened my mouth to answer, but Alice came into the store, "I'm doing fine, Mike. Thanks for asking. I just came in to pick up Bella. Or were you going for overtime today?" I looked at the clock, it was 4:15. "No. I'll be right out, Alice."

I was grateful to her for breaking up our conversation. I grabbed my jacket and went out into the misty rain, after telling Mike by over my shoulder. Alice was by the door of the store. We walked to the car and drove south to Olympia. "What do you want to do?" I smiled at her, "Whatever you want, Alice. This trip is to get you out of the house and town."

Her eyes were a butterscotch gold. "You hunted?" "Yes," she chirped, "I called Jacob and he stood watch for me. You were right. I need to be strong and focused. Besides, we only have two weeks left. I should be fine until then." I was happy that Alice had listened to me. More so, that she and Jacob were at least being civil. That had to be the most difficult part for her. Edward explained to me that the detest between vampire and werewolves was too deep. Almost like their hatred for each other was biological.

For days, there hasn't been any sign of Victoria. Did she go to Alaska? Carlisle mentioned their family there and Laurent was living with them. She knew where they lived. Did the Cullens and Denalis confront her? This thought made goosebumps raise on my skin. The rain began to fall heavier as we flew down the highway to Olympia. Alice played music that I didn't know. The bass shook the car frame. She was happy to be out of Forks.

We drove to the Marina. Even though it was raining, I loved seeing the open water. The smell of the brine reminded me of La Push. Alice and I took umbrellas and walked along the piers. Alice was a little keyed up. Too much for just a shopping trip. Was she that happy to be out of Forks? I had to admit, I was too. Forks was starting to seem a bit boring. Was it because all the vampires were gone again?

Alice and I headed for the mall. The mall was big, but not as the ones in Phoenix. Hopefully, this one was big enough to keep Alice busy. Alice flew through all the stores, picking out clothes for myself and herself. While looking over some jeans, I noticed Alice closed her eyes for a long time. Was she having visions about Victoria? "Bella, what about this one?" She held out a dress. It was a black, ankle length dress. She picked up a matching, tan cropped sweater.

It was an informal dress, that I could wear it to school. While I was trying on the dress, I heard Alice talking. She must be on the phone. After giving Sam her phone, Alice and I went to the big house and she was able to get another one. It made me wonder how many things they had in surplus. Cellular phones, cars, clothes were just some of the things. Houses and money was another. I would have enough time to find out these things. "Alice," I called out to her. "Alice?" I walked out of the dressing room and saw who she was talking with.

Edward. He was outside the dressing room, with Alice, who was smiling from ear to ear. His honey eyes stared at me, until he broke into a smile. I couldn't move. It felt like a dream. Edward was here. He came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, not releasing my lips. We were beyond being upset with each other. I just wanted to keep him here, with me. Our time apart was unbearable, but Alice eased that for me. Edward released my lips, but not my body.

Edward held me to him, refusing to let me go. "I wanted to surprise you. Edward was being bad and I saw his decision to come to Forks. I called him and made a compromise. I get you away from the town and you two spend the day together." Alice's smug smile was on her face as she looked at us. I smiled at her, "Thank you." The words poured out like honey. This was the best surprise she has ever given me. Edward cupped his hand over my cheek, brushed my hair behind my shoulder and pressed his lips to mine again. He didn't speak to Alice, but she knew he was grateful too.

Edward released my lips and sighed. His icy breath blew onto my lips and I inhaled at it. The scent swirled through my head, making me feel like I was swimming. "Is this a new outfit too?" Edward finally asked, taking his eyes from my face. "Yea. But I think Alice had me try this on purpose. She saw when you were arriving." He smiled and nodded, "You're picking up on her ways." After tiptoeing up to kiss him again, I went back into the dressing room and changed back into my clothes.

Edward took my hand and we walked out into the rain. His cool skin made me shiver. He held the umbrella in one hand and kept his arm around me. We spent the day together, as we did in Alaska. I had to admit, I missed Alaska. There, it was just me and Edward and our family. I did like the feel of it, belonging with his family. A big family with brothers, sisters and cousins. I've never had that before. Edward and I walked into a department store and walked through the jewelry section.

My eyes wondered through the display cases. All the jewels under the lights reminded me of Edward's skin in the sun. Looking over topaz selection, they reminded me of his eyes. They were light on the edges and darker in the center. I stared at the lovely display, lost, thinking about Edward's eyes. Edward was looking over to another display case. He was talking to a sales associate, asking about something in the display case.

I walked over, to see Edward looking at a silver necklace, with a large heart charm. The chain was long and silver and the heart charm was hollowed out, with a solid silver back and decorative design on the front, with small diamonds bonded into it. Next to the heart charm, there was a matching key charm.

The sales associate told him the price of the necklace and he simply nodded. Edward held the heart charm in his hand and showed it to me, "Do you like it?" I was smiling, "It's beautiful." The light silver was a perfect match to his pale skin. Edward smiled to the associate, "I'll take it." "Edward, you shouldn't…" He put his finger to my lips. He never let his finger move from my lips, gave his credit card to the associate and turned to me.

"Bella, I want you to have it. I see it as a nice symbol of me and you." I looked at him, perplexed. He smiled and held my face, "My heart is hard and cold, like the charm, but only you have the key to it." My shoulders slumped, breathing in his sweet breath. "While we're apart, I want you to have it and think of me." "I always think about you. I don't need the necklace to remind me of you." Edward kissed my lips, then my cheek, "Bella, please," he whispered in my ear, "I've told you, as long as we are together, you will have to get used to receiving gifts."

The associate was back to us. The necklace was now in a small jewelry box. She couldn't take her eyes off of Edward. Her eyes glanced at me, then back to him. What did I look like in comparison to him? Edward flashed his smile and she gasped, then blushed. He thanked her, his voice a little cold. We spent the rest of our time wandering around the mall. He told me about what happened in Denali after I left.

"Rosalie was a bit smug, having to keep me there. She recruited Emmett to me from running after you. Emmett and Jasper kept me busy, but all I did was worry about you. I spent a lot of time in your room, thinking about what you were doing." My eyes closed. I felt guilty that I left like that, but it was necessary. Edward's fingers brushed my cheek, "Don't be upset, love. You did the right thing. I was wrong." My eyes flashed open. "Edward," my voice was a little high, "did you just admit you were wrong?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes." The two of us ambled through the mall like we were typical teenagers. Edward was anything but typical. Some people looked at him as we passed by. Some girls giggled as they walked in the opposite direction. It seemed Edward and I passed them more than once. We sat by the fountain and talked. I told him, again, about everything that happened. He listened in earnest to the details of my story.

He glanced at his watch and his expression changed into seriousness. Edward didn't talk; he just took my hand and guided me through the crowds. We were in the parking lot. Edward kept his hand on my waist. The rain had let up a little as we walked slowly.

When we reached his car, he stopped us. Edward leaned on his car and hugged me to his chest. I stared up at him and he stroked the back of his hand across my cheek. My face burned with a blush and he laughed. Edward took my new necklace out of its box, "I think now is a good time for this." He brushed my hair behind my shoulders and linked the necklace.

The heart and key charms fell down to my chest. I looked down and held the heart in my fingers. "It represents my heart. Only you have the key to it and it will always be yours." Edward said and kissed my cheek. I looked up at him, fighting back tears. Our time was dwindling and he would have to leave. I stared into his golden eyes and was lost in them. He moved his hand and tangled it into my hair, pressing his lips to mine. This kiss held his longing for me. Blood rushed through me as my lips molded to his. Edward groaned a bit, "I know, Alice. Give us a few more minutes."

It was fainted, but the sound of a car engine faded away as the vehicle left us. Edward's lips returned to mine, tightening his hold on me. My skin burned from his cool touch. My arms tightened around his neck, holding myself to him. We only had moments left and I didn't want us to be apart. Edward's lips released mine and leaned his forehead against mine. Our eyes were closed and our fingers were intertwined between our bodies. Where I felt his skin, mine was on fire. My body came alive when he touched me.

His breath blew into my face and I forgot where I was, who was waiting for me and where I had to go. I just knew that Edward was with me and I was happy. My eyes opened and they stared back into his. I knew it was time for me to go. I could feel his hand tighten around mine as he walked me back to Rosalie's car, with his impatient sister inside. He opened the door for me, but didn't let me get in. Edward lifted my face back to his and he kissed me again.

His arms were wrapped around my body, crushing me to him. My feet were elevated off the floor and my arms were under his arms. One hand held the back of my head, keeping me locked to him. This kiss seemed to go on forever, but as always, it ended too soon. Edward ended the kiss, but he didn't let me back on my feet. He placed me in the car, "Take care of her, Alice. Bring her back to me as soon as you can."

Alice nodded and smiled, "I know, Edward." Edward smiled at Alice, looked at me, stroking my face. He closed my door and stood outside the car. Alice started the engine and began to roll away from him. I saw Edward in my mirror, standing in his spot, looking at me. As we pulled out of the parking lot, into the rain, my phone vibrated. I got a message from Edward.

"I love you." My message was simple and it said so much. I tried to hold back my tears, but it was hard. Being away from Edward was wrong. The hole in my chest from his absence returned and the edges vibrated. Alice and I drove through the rain, back to Forks. Only two weeks, I would be back with Edward. That thought will keep me going.


	11. Hunted

Chapter 11 – Hunted

BPOV

Alice & I got home in record time. I wasn't paying attention to the road. All I thought about was Edward. I held the heart charm for the entire ride. She saw how upset I was being away from Edward. "I saw he was getting pretty bad. I just wanted you to see each other so he would calm down. Are you mad at me?" I turned to look at her. Alice was looking at me with pleading eyes. "Why would I be mad? I'm grateful. I just miss him."

Alice laughed her tinkly laugh, "It's almost over. I have to remind the both of you about that." The car was filled with our laughter and conversation. When we got home, there was another car in the driveway, behind Charlie's cruiser. It was Jacob's Rabbit. Alice got her bags out of the trunk. "Thank you, Alice. Today was great. Thank you so much for my surprise." Alice hugged me and we walked into the house. the door opened, Alice was wrinkling her nose.

"Dad?" I called out. There was talking coming from the living room. Alice and I went into the living room and saw Billy, Charlie, Jacob and Sam. They were watching a game and leaning over several pizza boxes. "Hey, girls. Did you have fun?" Charlie asked. I nodded, "Yea. We had a great time." It was a better idea to leave Edward out of my day. Billy was staring at Alice and she was looking back. Charlie picked up on that, "I'm sorry. Billy, Sam, this is Alice Cullen. She's staying with us while her family's away."

Billy feigned a smile, "It's nice to meet you. Charlie has told me a lot about you." Alice played along, "It's nice to meet you too. And Sam as well." Alice's eyes turned to Sam, who woodenly turned to look at her. Sam just nodded and went back to watching the television. Alice went upstairs, at a human speed. It was likely she would stay upstairs for the rest of the evening.

I went to the kitchen and wrote a message to Edward. He wrote that he was already in Canada. It still marveled me at how fast he drove. I was thinking he drove slightly slower when I was in the car. Edward knew his fast driving scared me. After finishing with my phone, my attention was on my new necklace. I thought to Edward's reasons for me to accept it. The heart was hard and cold and only I held the key to it. That thought made me smile. Someone heaved themselves off the couch.

Jacob came into the kitchen. "Hey Bells. How was your day, really?" I looked up at him to read his face, "It was fine. Really. We went to Olympia after I got off from work. And thanks for working with Alice today." Jacob huffed, "Sure, sure. Trading off babysitters." I wanted to hit him, "What did you do? Did you get any rest?" Jacob looked over his shoulder, then back at me, "I don't know how to tell you this."

His thick brows were heavy over his eyes. His body straightened suddenly. "You could've waited to tell her when the house wasn't so crowded," Alice chimed from behind Jacob. She walked past him and sat at the table. I looked to her, then to Jacob, "What, what is it?" Alice and Jacob looked at other, "We didn't get her. She went into the ocean." Ice water ran through my veins. She was here and not there. It was good and bad thing. Victoria wasn't near Edward, but she was till terrorizing my home.

Alice sighed heavily, "Too bad, mutt. But this won't be going on much longer. Soon, Bella will be away at college. Hopefully, your pack can handle Victoria without us here." I clutched the counter for support. Jacob held my shoulders, his hands still shaking, "Bella, are you all right?" I shook my head. How could I be all right? "That's why Alice took me to Olympia, to get me away from her." I took in a big breath after my epiphany.

"She figured it all out," Alice said. She came to my side. I looked at her and thought; did she tell Edward about her vision? Is that the real reason he was here? Alice took my hand and had me sit at the table. Her cool hands pushed me down in the seat and patted my hair, "Don't worry, Bella. We'll be gone soon. She won't come near you." I looked to Alice's expression, it was hopeful, then to Jacob's, it was angry. He didn't like the news of me leaving soon.

"Is that why you're here, Jacob?" He nodded, "Yea. We watched him all day. Then when he was coming home, we showed up for a surprise visit." The room was starting to spin from my seized lungs. I don't know when I stopped breathing. All this was becoming unbearable. Being away from Edward, Victoria hunting me and she was threatening my friends and family; this was all becoming to be too much for me. Dealing with all this, a thought came to me. I ignored my audience and thought to myself.

The treaty was broken and Victoria is still after me. I'm leaving Forks soon, so maybe…..? Alice gasped and kicked me a little too hard. My eyes pinched shut from the pain. Jacob's eyes tore from my face and looked to Alice, "What is it?" Alice glared at me; she knew what I wanted to ask. "It's nothing. I just saw something about Esme."

Alice lied coolly. Jacob and Alice looked towards the hall. Their senses were way better than mine. Sam came into the kitchen, looking toward Jacob, "Billy's ready to go. Is everything all right?" Jacob looked back at me and held my eyes, "Yes. She knows." Sam nodded and went back to the living room, "Let's go."

I walked over to Jacob to say goodbye. He leaned down and his huge arms hugged me back, "Don't worry, Bells. I'll be watching you tonight." He shot Alice an angry glance and she met his with her own. Goodbyes were exchanged between Charlie, Sam and Billy.

Charlie came into the kitchen, "Are you girls hungry?" I shook my head, unable to speak. Alice answered, "We had Italian before we got home." The two of us disappeared into my bedroom. We changed into our pajamas in silence. Alice was mad from her vision. My body was still rigid, but I tried laying down to calm myself. Alice sat up next to me. My anxieties didn't dissolve. Neither did my separation pains. Victoria, of course, held a great part of my anxieties, but being away from Edward was even greater.

I knew my own pain, but what about Alice's? She's away from Jasper. Was she missing him as much as I missed Edward? I looked up at her, "Alice?" She looked down at me, "Yes, Bella?" I propped myself up on my elbow, to have a better look of her face. Her expression was calm. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head, "No, but are you all right?" Alice had a confused look on her face, "Me? Why do you ask?" I looked down to my bed.

My plan was suddenly beginning to feel shameful. Not only was I hurting Edward, I was hurting Alice and Jasper. They were separated because of me. "Alice, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here. You should be with Jasper." Alice smiled her gleaming smile, "No, Bella. I should be here. If I didn't come, who knows what would have happened? Well, I knew what was going to happen, that's why I came.

As for Jasper and I, I just saw him today." My eyebrows puckered and she giggled, "He came with Edward. While you two were together, Jasper and I went hunting." Alice was incredible. She arranged the whole visit and still had time to do an excessive amount of shopping. "Besides," she continued, "I talk to Jaz all night while you are sleeping. Don't worry about me, Bella. Just focus, we have finals this week." I groaned, "Finals." The word came out like a dirge, "Yes, that is such a distraction from my worries."

Alice was a great help in my studying. I only have two finals to worry about; history and calculus. As we were parking at school, Alice gasped and stared out of the windshield. I knew that look. She didn't move for a long time. To keep myself sane, I counted my breaths until she exhaled in a huff. "Alice, what is it? What did you see?"

She looked at me, then she scanned the parking lot. While her eyes moved across the parking lot, she took out her phone and dialed. "Edward, she's made her decision. She is coming."


	12. Decisions

Chapter 12 – Decisions

BPOV

Alice and I sat in the car, while she was on the phone with Edward. "She made her decision. She's going to try to get Bella this week. Victoria's coming back to Forks." My eyes welled up with tears. This week would be the end of this. That is all I knew. I didn't know if it was the end of Victoria or the end of me; all I knew that this was the week it would all be over.

Alice interrupted my thoughts, "Bella?" She was holding the phone towards me. I tried to steady my hand before reaching for the phone, but I couldn't. I took the phone, "Hello?" I answered in a whisper. "Bella," Edward's voice was controlled and concerned. "Bella, you heard Alice. Please, don't stray far from her. This is very important." I had to clear my throat, "I know, Edward. I will." "Bella….." He heard the fear in my voice. "Yes?" He sighed, "I know you're scared. This will be over soon. Call Jacob and tell him about Alice's vision. If you have to, stay on the reservation. I'm sure they can keep you safe as well. Still, remain with Alice as much as you can. Please, Bella."

"Yes, Edward, I will. I promised that I would come back to you." There was a brief silence on the phone, "Do you have your phone with you?" "Of course," taking the phone out of my pocket. "Please, if you need me, for anything, call. I will be there. All right?" "I will." He sighed again, "Just keep your promise and everything will be fine." I closed my eyes, "I know. I love you." "I love you. Keep yourself safe." I looked to Alice, "I will." After the call, Alice and I went to class, but she was on her guard.

* * *

EPOV

When the line went bed, I sunk onto her bed. Since Bella left, I barely left her room. A few days after she was gone, Carmen was thinking of making this Bella's permanent bedroom. This made me feel better, but only marginally. I was happy that Tanya and her family have embrace Bella. Still, _I_ wasn't happy. When I realized she was gone, all I felt was anger. I wanted Bella here, with me, where she belongs.

Victoria made her decision. As soon as Alice sees Victoria's exact plans, Emmett, Jasper and I are going back to Forks. Jasper wants to go to keep Alice safe and we couldn't keep Emmett away the fight if we wanted to. There was no way he was turning down a good fight. Rosalie wasn't happy that he wanted to do that, so he is trying to console her. I'm hoping Victoria makes a decision soon. I want nothing more than to end her life and burn her body. To see the flames lick at her appendages, knowing her hateful plan wasn't going to happen.

Like Bella, but not as much, I worried about my public life. The first days after she left, I had to calm myself down, so my schoolwork occupied my time. I focused on work, but that only took up half an hour. The thoughts of completing it at a human speed, but that would have made me go insane. After that was done, hunting was another prospective activity. That was a small distraction. The wildlife wasn't that active. Caribou, moose, beavers and foxes ran wild.

Heading deeper into the wilderness, the scent of bears caught me. There were also some wolves and those caught my preference. A silver wolf caught my eye and it stalked toward me. The animal was down before it knew what happened. Feeling a little high to actually take on a wolf, I went back for a bear. To make it more interesting, my mind thought of the bear was Victoria. I was a bit more malicious than I needed to be to my prey, but I wanted Victoria dead. The bear scratched its paw against my chest, making a screeching sound. The animal roared terrified of its opponent.

My arms got around the animal, tackling it to the ground. Its blood flooded through me, making feel engorged. I made a mental note not to criticized Emmett on fighting with his prey. That was quite a fight. The fight was a good distraction. The sun was down now and the stars were coming out. The stars reminded me on the nights Bella and I walked underneath them.

Though I hated Victoria's decision, part of me was glad she finally made it. This was going to be over soon. When this was over, I could be there when Bella graduates from high school. My own graduation doesn't concern me much, but this was Bella's first time graduating from high school. Going back to the house and cleaning myself up, I laid back in her bed, with my hands under my head. Her scent on the fabric was very faint. My scent was overpowering hers. I stayed in her room as a way to be closer to her.

Since she left, Esme, Carmen and Tanya checked on me from time to time, but mostly I was alone. I preferred it that way. If Bella was not here, there was nothing much for me. To occupy my time, I mostly thought about her. I thought of the days when I first met her. Her blood was so strong, that I came here for refuge. But I couldn't stay away; she was all I thought of. When we were in school together, I wasn't focused on my classes. Instead, I watched her through the minds of the other students.

I thought of how she was on the flight back to Italy and the way she was that first night. Also, there were those first days, when she was here. That first night, she slept so peacefully. I remembered how her hair fell in her face, before brushing it back. I didn't want anything to disturb my view of her face. My mind brought up her bravery when she spoke up to Irina. When she spoke, that took me by surprised. I smiled at the memory. Bella is such a soft-spoken person, but when she was mad, she was a different person.

While lost in my memories, the bedroom door opened. I hated when someone opened the door, air blew in and washed Bella's scent away. "Yes, Rosalie?" She stood by the dresser, "Is Bella alright?" "Yes," this was still strange that Rosalie was showing concern for Bella, "Alice saw that Victoria is going to try to attack Bella this week." _If Emmett wasn't as anxious for a fight_. Rosalie feared for her headstrong husband. Rosalie sighed, "I don't like this, but Em will be very helpful." I sat up and looked at her.

She was looking out the window. Her thoughts continued about Emmett. She didn't want him to get hurt. _He's like a child in many ways, always thinking everything is a game_. "Yes, he is. But, I want you to know that _I _will be the one to finish Victoria." She laughed once, "Revenge, our kind's favorite past time." She lamented about her own revenge, refusing to taste her victims' blood. I smiled, "Yes, next to hunting humans." The both of us laughed.

Rosalie was still smiling, "You know I owe you an apology." I looked at her. Rosalie never apologizes. "For what?" She wanted to apologize for the way she treated Bella in the past. "Rose, don't." She moved to sit at the vanity, "Edward, please, let me speak." I nodded, allowing her to have her say. "Edward, when Alice first saw you with Bella, you know that I was against it. Being so selfish, I didn't want her to be part of our family. A human who knew our secret. I thought she would put us all in danger. But, you felt it was the reverse; that her knowing our secret was putting her in danger. After the incident in Italy, I really have seen Bella in a new light. She risked her life to save yours."

My eyes closed remembering Rosalie's hard words, "She's dead, Edward. Come home." The phone shattered in my hand when Jacob said Charlie was at funeral. The thought of Bella being still and quiet in a coffin. Rosalie continued not noticing me, "When Alice told me she and Bella were going to Volterra to stop you, with Bella still believing that you didn't love her, it showed me that she would never do anything to hurt you, or any of us. Edward, when I said that I thought of Bella as my sister, I meant it. I honestly want to form my own bond with her."

This was a different Rosalie than I've known all these years. She hardly was open to new family members. Alice had to show Rosalie that she shared her love of fashion. Rosalie came to sit with me on the bed, "That's why I helped her. I want you to know, I wasn't going to let her go, until Alice said she was going with her. I helped her, because she was right. I do want to keep her safe too, but she had things she needed to do as well."

I stared at her, not believing what I was hearing. Rosalie was taking up for Bella. She really was trying to accept Bella as part of the family. When Rosalie met Bella, she held a grudge. Bella was attractive and alluring to me, while Rosalie never appealed to me. Bella is uniting the family even more and she is strengthening our bonds. I smiled at my reluctant sister, for the first time in a long time, "Rosalie, I accept your apology, but it's not necessary. I know you're sincere and that you're trying to get along with Bella. As far as Italy, you've already apologized. I don't wish to bring it up again. Thank you for realizing how important she is to me and for trying to bond with her yourself."

Rosalie half-smiled, "Don't thank me for the last part. I already saw how she is to you. And I'm trying to bond with her, not for you. I'm doing it for me. She's going to be my sister for eternity, so I want to get started." _Besides, it was fun picking out clothes for her at the store_. "She's not a doll, Rosalie." She laughed at my answer, "I know, but still, it was fun." I laughed and walked to the balcony door, to look out the windows. Rosalie stood with me. _How do you plan to deal with Victoria?_ My eyes narrowed, seeing the red haired woman that wanted to hurt the reason for my being, "I haven't planned that yet. As long as she dies by my hands."

Rosalie held my arm, _I wonder. If Bella was changed, how would she handle Victoria?_ "That would be interesting. She does have her own temper." _Yes, and it would be amplified as a vampire. _Rosalie's vivid mind saw Bella as a newborn vampire, snarling at Victoria. She circled her tormentor, testing to see how she should proceed. Her mind slipped and I saw her true intentions. Rosalie came here to distract me from worrying about Bella and it helped. Soon, she patted my shoulder and left.

I remained standing at the doors, waiting. Waiting for Alice to call me. She was to do so and let me know that Bella is safely at home. It was 1pm and my phone rang.

* * *

BPOV

My finals were simple and easy. Despite my horrifying news, I focused on my exams and went through them quickly. At lunch, Alice and I sat with our friends. I wanted some normalcy. To temporarily forget my supernatural worries. Mike went on and on about his chemistry final, worried that he didn't do well. Jessica was excited that she was leaving for college in a few weeks. Angela and Ben were going to Seattle in a few weeks to check out their college campus. It was nice to talk about normal human things, than worry about supernatural vampire things that I couldn't control.

After lunch, Alice and I were done with school for the day. Classes were cancelled for those who finished their finals. The two of us walked to the car and Alice was scanning our surroundings. When in the car, she flew out of the parking lot and was on her phone with Edward for the whole ride. While she talked – her words moving so quickly, they were a blur to me – I looked out the window. I wanted nothing more than for this to be over.

Alice was still on the phone when we reached my house. She opened my door, grabbed my hand and towed me to the front door. When the door was open, she wouldn't let me inside. She held up one finger, making me wait on the doorstep for all of 30 seconds, while she swept through the house, making sure no was there or had been there.

When she was back, she gestured for me to come in. Alice was still on the phone with Edward. He must be giving her specific instructions. "Ok, Edward. I'm going to focus and try to get specific information." I sat on the couch in the living room, watching her pace back and forth in the room. Her footsteps were a little too noisy for her. Her tension was getting to her.

"She's fine." Alice looked to me, "Right here." She sat with me and I could hear Edward's voice over the phone. "I won't. I want this to be over as well. Alright, yes. Ok, here she is." She placed the phone in my hand. "Edward?" My voice was surprisingly clear. "Bella, Jasper, Emmett and I are coming to Washington. We're going to track Victoria. Could you let the pack know that? And inform them about Alice's vision. They need to be on their guard as well."

Relief washed through me. Edward was coming. This emotion was similar to the way I felt in Arizona. After waiting almost a week in a hotel, Edward was coming for me. "I will. I'll call Jacob right away." "Good. Let me know what he says. Remind them to focus on Victoria. They could be a help to us. They may come across our path, but we won't attack them." I nodded, listening to him, "Alright. I'll call him now. Here's Alice." I gave Alice back her phone and I went for mine. The phone was still in my bag from school. My hands shook as bit as I dialed Jacob's number. This wasn't going to be an easy call to make.

After two rings, Jacob answered, "Hello?" His voice was anxious, as if I was holding him up. "Jake?" "Bella, thank goodness you called. We came across the bloodsuckers." I caught the plural of the word, "You mean more than just Victoria?" Alice looked to me, the phone almost falling out of her hand. Jacob answered, "Yea, it was her and another one. Some guy. I've never seen him before. When he saw us, he was shocked. I guess she never told him about wolves that could kill them."

I gasped and fell back against the wall, "She's created another one." Alice's eyes widened and she spoke quickly into her phone, informing Edward of the new information. "I think so. They're close, Bella. Sam's sending Embry to watch your house. Is Alice still with you?" That brought back the message I had to tell him, "Yes. She had a vision of Victoria. She'll try to attack this week. She's not letting me out of her sight."

Jacob sighed, "Good. Don't worry about your dad. Quil will be following him. The both of them will be watching your house tonight." "Alright, Jake. By the way, I have a message for you and the others." Jacob's voice became glum, "Yea?" I was too nervous to pay attention. "Edward, Jasper and Emmett are coming. They're staying out of Forks, but they wanted you to know beforehand, in case one of you comes across their trail. They'll be tracking Victoria too."

There was silence over the phone. "WHAT?" My arm extended, pulling the phone from my ear. "Why is he coming? That leech violated the treaty. Edward is the one we want. Sam said he's the one who broke the treaty. None of the other Cullens really matter, we just want the one who came onto our land." I gasped, dropping the phone. It clattered on the floor and moisture welled in my eyes.

My knees faltered as I slid down the wall. Alice leapt over the couch and held my shoulders. I had to stop him, them. Edward mustn't come back to Forks. He was in danger. I had to tell him to stay away.

My eyes were filled with tears as I looked up to her face, but I couldn't talk. Alice dashed with me in her arms and I was on the couch again. She went back for my phone and asked Jacob to hold on for a moment, then she did the same on her phone with Edward. She placed them on the coffee table and sat with me on the couch, "Bella, relax." I shook my head, in a way to shake the threatening words out of my head.

I wanted to dispel the image of Edward surround by the wolves. I had to whisper to control my voice, "The pack wants … E…..Edward. They only want him, because he was the one on their land. If he comes near here, they'll hunt him." I couldn't control myself, my tears streamed down my face. "Alice, he can't come here," my hand clutched at her sleeve, "I have to go to him, now!" My body began to rise off the couch, but Alice held me down.

Edward and Jacob were still on the phones and I didn't want them to hear me. "No, Bella. You _must_ stay here. It's almost over. All of us will handle Victoria, then we will leave and go back to Alaska." She took her phone and told Edward she would call him back. Then she took my phone, "Jacob?" She told him that Edward meant no harm the day he went onto their land. Jacob's voice yelled over the phone into Alice's ear.

"Jacob, please calm down. Let's focus on our main objective. Victoria is coming for Bella. Victoria and whoever her new partner is will have to be destroyed for it to be safe here."

Jacob couldn't argue with that logic. He wants to keep me and his tribe safe. "I'm going to focus and see what actions they plan on making," she continued, "If I see something, I'll call immediately with the new information. As far as my brother is concerned, neither Bella nor I will allow him to be hurt. I'm not condoning his actions, but he is still my brother and Bella loves him."

I could hear Jacob's anger in his voice. "Jacob, if I have to change Bella myself to help protect Edward, I will and I know she wouldn't stop me from changing her." Alice's expression changed from calm to anger. She looked like a vampire, "The treaty is broken, but that's not something I want to do. Focus on Victoria."

My eyes widened. That was extreme, but very true. As much as I cared for Jacob, I wouldn't allow anyone to harm Edward, especially because of me. To hear Alice make good on her offer to change me was startling. But, it must have been just that, a threat. I didn't hear Jacob over the phone anymore. He must have believed what Alice said.

Alice gave me the phone again. Her amber eyes were hard as she walked out of the room, "Jake?" Jacob was breathing heavily. I could picture him beginning to tremble, then trying to calm himself enough to speak. "Bella, if that bloodsucker of yours comes into Forks, none of us will have a choice but to attack him. Do you understand?" "Yes," my voice was hard.

"I'll tell Edward. But, like Alice said, let's focus on Victoria and her new partner." Jacob sighed, "Right." His voice was sharp, "Call when Alice sees something." The line was dead. I sighed heavily and placed it on the coffee table. This was my fault. If I never went to La Push, Edward wouldn't have followed me. I sat on the couch for a long time, trying to get myself under control.

Alice was on her phone again, walking back into the room. Her demeanor was back to normal, buoyant and happy. She watched me while I got myself under control. When she saw I was fine, she gave me the phone. "Bella, love." "Yes?" The sound of Edward's voice was breaking down my control. I breathed deeply to maintain it. "Bella, please, don't be upset." How could I not be upset? Jacob literally threatened Edward's life. "I just wish he hadn't said that. This is all my fault. I know he meant it as a warning, but still….." My voice was breaking.

Edward hushed me over the phone, "Bella. He was telling you the truth. Not that his warning would've stopped me from coming. It just made me more wary about where I would go to track Victoria. Please, Bella, don't worry about me. My life isn't important. If I lose you…." I gasped, "How can you say your life isn't important?" My memories took me back to that terrible afternoon when Alice saw Edward going to Volterra to kill himself, because he thought I was dead.

"No, Edward. Don't talk like that. Don't risk your life because of me. Edward, you can't….." "Bella, you're the one who is risking your life. And that is because of me, again. Please, I can take care of myself, then I will take care of Victoria," there was a sound of malice in his voice as he said her name, "then, I will take care of you. That is most important. Worry about yourself and be safe."

I shook my head, "That sounds so familiar." I heard him laugh, "Let me worry about Victoria and the dogs. Soon, neither of them will be bothering us."

I looked out the window as Edward spoke to me. It was twilight, his favorite time of the day. The clouds were a pinkish gray as the sun set. It reminded me of when Edward and I would sit in his car for hours outside of Charlie's house. He was trilling me with dozens of questions, never showing signs of boredom.

"Bella, I will see you soon. We'll get rid of Victoria and her new friend. Once that is over, we will celebrate your graduation. You and I will go anywhere you want to. I was thinking we could go to Europe." I smiled at the thought of us traveling together, "Ok." After Edward and I said our goodbyes, my mind buzzed at the thoughts of Edward and me flying to Europe. The thoughts were so enthralling, I forgot about my anxieties and fears.

While fantasizing – keeping my good mood – I worked on Charlie's dinner. Alice stayed close to me the whole time. She sat at the table and kept her eyes closed. I kept myself busy with cooking and thinking about my European trip with Edward. It was a great fantasy. Even after Charlie came home and the two of us ate dinner, my thoughts continued about Edward and I visiting museums and landmarks in England and Ireland. I even thought about some shopping in France.

We would stay away from Italy, too dangerous. Charlie brought me back to reality, "So, Bella, how were your finals?" The images of the St. Petersburg Palace disappeared and I smiled, "Congratulate me. My high school education is officially over." Charlie's smile pushed back his skin, deepening some wrinkles, "That's great, Bells. What about you, Alice?" Alice sat at the table with us. She had a small plate of food in front of her. I don't know how she was making her food disappear, "I have one more final, and then I can relax." Alice wouldn't been relaxed for a few more days and neither would I. "Don't worry, I know you will do fine," Charlie reassured her.

After dinner, Alice and I spent the evening in my room. Charlie believed that Alice was studying and I was helping her. Alice was sitting at the window; still focusing on the future and I laid on my bed. My fingers played with my heart charm from Edward. I was thinking back to how my life was before this entire ordeal. Back when Edward and I spent our evenings in the kitchen, filling out college applications. Well, I was the one filling out the applications. Edward already had an extensive college education. He was more educated than all the teachers in school.

How we spent our days in school and nights in my room. Thinking of Edward in my room, another memory surfaced, the night he proposed to me. The memory made me cringe, Alice didn't notice. Was the thought of marriage that repulsive? My parents weren't the best examples of it. Another perspective to consider was the thought of marriage being more bearable, if it was Edward I was marrying? I knew I wanted to spend eternity with him, but why did he want to marry me? _Because he loves me_.

I'm not even out of high school and I'm debating on getting married. Here are the facts I was sure of; I love Edward and he loves me. I want to be with him for the rest of my life, no, the rest of my existence. But for him to extend my life, I would have to marry him first. I want him to be the one to change me. Finally, I wanted to stay with the Cullens. I wanted to be a part of their family on a permanent basis, especially now that Rosalie and I are getting along.

Edward wanted that too, but it would require a change to my name. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Bella Cullen or Mrs. Edward Cullen. I couldn't help smiling at that thought.

I couldn't deny I liked the sound of that; Edward & Bella Cullen. I do want to be bonded to Edward by venom, but first, he wanted us to be bonded by matrimony. In my opinion, marriage wasn't a great example of a strong bond. I remember what it did to my parents. They were a few years older than I was when they got married, but weren't they as perfectly matched as I was to Edward. My parents were total opposites. Normally, opposites attract, but that wasn't the case for them. Mom wanted to leave Forks, but my dad wanted to stay. This is where his family was from. Mom didn't want a small town life. She wanted to try different things.

I shared that trait, but not as strongly as her. But looking at my life now, I was definitely trying new things. A vampire and a werewolf as my best friends, another vampire as the one I loved and more vampires as an entire family I wanted to be a part of. I was trying really different things and I liked it.

Since I moved to Forks, my life has changed significantly and I refuse to go back to the way it was before. I want to stay with Edward and the Cullens. I want to change and become something different, something strong and beautiful. To make that change, I knew it would require a sacrifice. For Edward, he felt it was his humanity and my soul. For me, it would require one thing.

An image of myself in a long white gown began to become more defined in my head. I was looking through a white veil, walking down an aisle to where Edward waited for me. He was in a dashing tuxedo, smiling and holding his hand out for me. Remembering the charm on my necklace, I took it into my hand and squeezed it. It was representing Edward's heart and it was mine. these dreams were nice.

After a hot shower, I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. My mind weighed the pros and cons of marriage. I wanted Edward, I needed him. I wanted to belong to him and have him to belong to me. My eyes closed and I saw myself in the white dress again. Only this time, it was more defined. It had a close bodice, with a long row of buttons down the back. Down the aisle, I was walking with my father. My mother and Phil were at the end of the aisle, looking towards me and smiling.

They stood across from the Esme and the Denalis, who were all smiling too. I saw Alice and even, Rosalie standing in matching dresses. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were standing with Edward. Edward reaching for me and I willingly took his hand. A smile grew across me face. My smile matched his.

Alice gasped. I sat up and stared at her. She was looking at me, a shocked look on her face. "Alice, what is it?" Had she seen Victoria? Was it sooner than she thought? I stared at her, my face filled with fear. A smile began playing on the corner of her mouth. She saw it, my decision. She walked over to me and sat on the bed, "Bella? Are you sure?" I stared at her and smiled, "When he gets here, _do not_ think about it. I want to be the one of tell him."

Alice squealed and hugged me, "Bella. This is wonderful. Please, can I plan it? Esme and I will do a wonderful job. Can we, please?" She bounced, making the bedsprings squeak. "Yes, but you have to agree to two things." Alice's eye's widened, "What?" "First, I want the ceremony to be no later than August and second, be my maid-of-honor?" Alice clinched her teeth and muffled her scream with her hands.

She nodded frantically, then through her arms around me. This was it. By the end of the summer, Bella Swan was going to become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.


	13. Decided

Chapter 13 – Decided

BPOV

Alice was now finished with her finals and she was done with high school, again. We sat at lunch with our friends. Everyone who was done with their finals had the option of not going to class. I elected to go to school. Staying at home was getting to be too uncomfortable. Staying in the house made time go by slower. Skipping her classes, Alice stayed with me throughout all my classes. She kept to herself. She told Angela and Tyler she was still a little down about losing her grandmother.

They understood and left her alone. Alice was actually focusing on Victoria. When she wasn't looking in the future, Alice and I talked about our classes in Alaska. She wanted to discuss some courses, so that when I was under control, I could have an idea on what I wanted to study. While driving home, she trilled me about wedding details. Instead of going to Charlie's house, we went to her house. The house was silent and still sitting in the meadow. The grass was getting a little tall from no one here to cut it.

Inside, there wasn't one speck of dust on anything. Alice said Esme had a ventilating system that was always on, so dust wouldn't settle and air was always circulating. The two of us went up to her room and she pushed me onto her bed. "Bella, just wait until you see your wedding dress. You're going to love it." Alice was more excited for this wedding than I was. I didn't stop her fun, she was the planner. I could only imagine what Esme would want to do when she finds out. "That's great, but there are some stores we could try." Her golden eyes were hard as she whirled to look at me, "No way! That is out of the question." Heaven forbid I got something off the rack.

Her hands fell on her hips, "Besides, last night, I drew out some designs for my dress. Do you want to see them?" I nodded, holding out my hand for her drawings. Alice took out her sketchbook and showed me her designs. She drew up about five possibilities. One was blue, three were in silver and the last dress was in pale pink. "Alice, these are amazing. But I really do like this one." I selected an older designed dress in silver. This one had a classic feel to it.

Alice smiled widely at me, "I knew you would go for that one and I didn't even need my visions. Here are the designs for Rosalie's dress." Alice and I went over her other sketches. Alice mainly wanted to focus on the details for me; from my bouquet to my shoes. She already had the idea for the dress I would be wearing when Edward and I are leaving the reception. "I wish I could call Esme and tell her now," Alice lamented, "but she will be thinking about it non-stop."

Alice and I were discussing which designer we would use for the tuxedoes, when she completely froze over. "Alice…?" Her eyes weren't focus on anything. My body froze until she moved again. Alice remained frozen for a long time and so did I. After counting to 200, Alice gasped and she covered her face with her hands. "Alice, what did you see?" My hands clutched at her wrists, but she didn't move.

Her hand moved out of my hold and she took out her cell phone and dialed quickly. My eyes barely made out the movement, before she had the phone to her ear. "Sam, get over to my house immediately! Victoria is coming and she has a few new friends. She'll be here around midnight." I gasped and Alice's hand rested on my shoulder. "Come in by the south. They'll be coming in through the north." After she was done with Sam, Alice was dialing again. My lungs strained for air. My throat was locked up from fear. "Jasper, she's coming tonight. Bella and I are at home. She'll be coming at midnight."

She was silent for the briefest moment, "Yes, yes I've already told the wolves. Tell him to stay here at the house with Bella and the rest of us will handle Victoria and the newborns." Jasper's raised voice came over the phone, "Jasper, she created five newborns. One of them is a little more mature, but no more than a year old. I know, I will. Let me talk to him."

Alice looked to me, taking in my rigid posture. I had to remind myself that this is what I've been waiting for. "Edward." The sound of his name helped soothe me, "Yes, I saw it. She's coming tonight. Please, listen to me. No, I know what you want, but you need to stay here with Bella. With you in the fight, I'm not sure how much the wolves can restrain themselves."

She looked at me, "Besides, if any of them get through, you will be Bella's last line of defense. I was considering lowering the metal walls, but the newborns are very strong. They might get through and I don't want to leave her alone." I could only imagine what Edward was saying or thinking. Alice was looking to me as she listened to Edward. She nodded and hung up her phone. "Well…..?" I asked impatiently. "Emmett, Jasper and Edward were in Vancouver, on a hunting trip when I called. They're on their way. Emmett and Jasper will meet up with the wolves. I don't know how we're going to communicate but they'll lead Victoria and her newborn away from the house."

I took in a long breath, trying to push away the spinning feeling in my head, "What about Edward?" Alice nodded once, "He'll be staying here with you. I told him that I don't want to leave you here alone. And, I wanted him out of the way, too. I don't want him near those wolves either." Alice shared in my concern for Edward's safety, "But that's not what's really worrying me. It's after the fight."

My head tilted to the side, "What do you mean?" She laughed a hard laugh, "You know how he wanted to take down Victoria himself. But since the wolves have made their declaration against him, I don't want him to be in the fight. Edward is going to be unbearable because he won't be getting his way, but that'll only be for a while."

My face was flushed as a shiver went through me. "Don't worry, Bella. This will be all over in a few hours." I sighed heavily and looked to the floor, "I wish everyone would stop telling me that. 'Don't worry, don't worry.'" My hands clutched at my hair as the torrent rushed out, "Alice, I am worried. All of you say you're going to be fine, but still. I can't help myself, worrying is something I do, especially for the people I care about. If anything happens to any of you, I'll never forgive myself."

Alice looked down and bit her lips. "Since Edward and I first met, all of you have been risking your lives because of me. You've been driven out of your home, twice. And, because of me, the treaty is broken. You can never come back here. I'm ruining your family's lives. It would have been better if I never came here."

Alice's hand clamped over my mouth, stopping me, "Bella, you're not ruining our lives. This is just on place in the world. We have hundreds of places to go and you'll be with us." She moved her hand to my knee, "Bella, listen to me. As a family, we've lived for decades. We've had experiences time and time again that threatened our bond as a family. Throughout all of it, Edward stood with us. We love each other very much and we love you. Carlisle said it the first day at the baseball game. He said your name when he introduced his family. You should _not_ regret coming here. Because of you, Edward has changed in many different ways. You belong with him. Please, Bella, can you honestly regret coming to Forks?"

She had me there, "Of course not, but look what my arrival has done to your family." "Our family," she amended, "Besides, we move every few years. This is just one place, there are hundreds of other places we can go. As far as the treaty goes," she exhaled, "we can make another one at a later time. Bella, _you_ are important to all of us. The only thing that could truly hurt us is losing you. Not only Edward would be hurt, all of us would, especially me." Thinking of that dark time in my life, I missed Alice too.

"If we lost you, none of us would know how to move on. Bella, if I lost you again, I don't know what I'd do. You're my best friend. I love Rosalie, but I love having two sisters. Please, stop beating yourself up." She leaned her head on my shoulder, hiding her face, "Besides, Emmett's right. You do keep things interesting." I couldn't help laughing, "Ok. Just keep yourselves safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you."

The two of us talked about more wedding details, down to what would be served and what kind of cake we should get. I would have to taste test everything. Alice laughed as I made a face. I was excited about getting married to Edward, but the spectacle of a wedding wasn't something I was looking forward to.

Alice and I cleared up our wedding ideas and hid them in her closet. She called Charlie and told him that she and I were going to have a girls' night out and that we were going to stay the night at her family's house. She charmed Charlie and he agreed, "Ok, Alice. You two deserve a night off. See you tomorrow and have fun." Still trying to distract me, Alice and I watched a movie. The movie played, but I couldn't completely focus on them. As midnight came closer, my anxiety grew with every tick of the clock.

The movie ended and Alice put in another one. She busied herself doing my nails. She couldn't conceal it from me, Alice was nervous too. Jasper was fighting against newborn vampires. After another two hours, the roar of an engine broke the silence. Lights flashed pass the front of the house and the garage door opened. They were here, Edward was here. Alice and I looked to the kitchen door.

Emmett was the first to enter. He had a huge smile on his face. He was waiting for this fight. Alice jumped up and ran to Jasper. They embraced and flew up the stairs before I could blink. My eyes were fixed on the door, waiting. Edward flew into the room and stood by the couch next to me. My head turned towards him and he took me into his arms immediately. Edward's cool arms held me in his stone embrace. My body melted into him, feeling safe again.

His thumb drew circles on my cheek. My head moved back to look at him. His lips crushed mine. Edward's kiss made my heart sprinting. His hands were on my back and his arms tighten around me, holding my body to his. His hands held the sides of my face, keeping me in place. My lips molded to his, feeling the coolness flush through my skin. The kiss parted my lips and his cold breath was on my tongue. From this kiss, I knew Edward didn't want to waste time. He had to have me now.

Edward was concerned about me and Victoria coming with her newborns. Edward released my lips, but he pulled me into his chest. His arms swept my legs up and my head rested on his chest. I listened to my breathing slow. The fire blazed under my cheeks from Edward's kiss. He lowered us both onto the couch. Edward cupped his hand around my cheek and tilted my head back to look at him. He stroked my hair back, "Bella, we will take care of this. Alice has already devised a plan. She, Jasper, Emmett and the pack with keep Victoria and the newborns away from the house." I already knew the plan, but hearing it from Edward was much more soothing.

His velvet voice melted away my fears. "I'll stay here with you. I wasn't going to leave you alone. Alice was right, I don't want any of those newborns near you. They're the most dangerous beings and completely out of control." My arm wrapped around his neck and my face hid in his neck, "What about what she said about the wolves? That doesn't concern you?" He pressed a kiss into my temple, "No, that doesn't concern me. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe." My head snapped up, "Don't say that! It may not mean much to you, but it would mean everything to me if something happened to you."

The torment I felt from our time apart rose within me, "I already suffered from losing you once. Please," my voice broke, "don't make me go through that again. I won't survive." I could feel the tears starting to build in my eyes. Edward brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, "I won't. This is something I cannot bear, hurting you." He laughed quietly, as he pulled me back to his chest, "I don't know why you love me?" I scowled, but he couldn't see, "I could put the same question to you?"

We sat on the couch, just embracing each other. Edward's hand traced the contours of my spine. My eyes were closed as I leaned against him. The house was so peaceful as we sat together. The clock chimed 11pm. My eyes opened from the booming sound. They were coming; the newborns and the wolves. My head rose to look at the clock, confirming with my eyes, what time it was. My blood ran cold as Alice, Jasper and Emmett came down the stairs.

Edward looked out the glass wall, "The wolves are close. Sam wants to speak with Alice." I looked towards the glass wall, trying to see them for myself, but all I could see was the moon reflecting off the river. Despite the menacing environment, the river looked peaceful and calming. "How am I going to talk with them? You can't be there to translate." "Sam is coming in his human form, with Jacob and Jared." My eyes turned to Edward, "You have to get out of here. They can't see you."

Edward looked down to me and kissed my forehead, "I'll be upstairs. You stay here. It will be helpful for both sides to stay calm." Edward kissed me again, then he flew up the stairs, right as the doorbell rang. Jasper opened the door and greeted their guests. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he opened the door, "Sam." Sam nodded one jerky nod, "This is Jacob and Jared. We need to talk about what we're going to do." "Please, come in." Jasper gestured for them to enter.

The three of them hesitated on the doorstep. I walked over to the door, so that they could see it was safe. All eyes fell on me, as I stood by Jasper, "Come in." I looked at Jacob and smiled. They trusted me enough to enter the house. All three of them wrinkle their noses in disgust. Jared briefly covered his nose with his hand as he walked past Jasper and Emmett. Vampires had a very strong scent to the wolves, but being in a house where such a large coven lives, the scent must be unbearable.

Jacob and Jared stood at Sam's flanks. They refused to sit down. Alice and I moved to sit on the couch, while Jasper and Sam strategized their attack plans. "These are newborn vampires. They depend completely on their physical strength and attack straightforward. First, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be ready for that. For the best win, attack them at their sides." I listened intently to Jasper, almost like I was readying myself for the fight.

Alice rubbed my arm, trying to dull away my stiffness. "Jasper used to train newborns. That's why he knows so much about them," Alice whispered to me. That was a mild relief for me. Jasper had experiences in dealing with this situation or something similar to it.

While they discussed their plans, Jacob looked at me from time to time. His expressions told me that he had something important to say. I looked back at him and feigned a smile. He smiled back, but it didn't look natural. More as if he had to force himself to do it. I knew his face so well. There was something on his mind. I knew when he was hiding something. After their plans were finalized, Sam and Jared were making motions to leave. The others were outside, waiting for their instructions.

But Jacob wasn't moving, he just stared at me. Finally moving, Jacob came over to me, "Bella, can I talk to you?" Alice got off the couch, before Jacob came over. She was rubbing her temple, with her face pinched. I nodded woodenly, "Yes." My eyes were on Alice as she stood with Jasper. He looked concerned, which wasn't a good thing. Jacob looked around the room, "In private?" Alice looked at me and I looked back. Jacob followed my gaze, "What, you need permission?"

Alice glared at Jacob, "No, of course not. But being that it's almost time, I was going to tell her to stay close." Alice flitted up the stairs, with Jasper and Emmett right behind her. My head shook as they disappeared. The big room was suddenly empty. Sam and Jared were gone. "Is there somewhere we could talk where they won't hear us?" "Not really, but let's go out to the garage. At least that's out of the house." Jacob nodded and gestured for me to lead the way. We walked through the Cullens' huge kitchen.

Jacob paused, taking in the room, "Why do they have a kitchen when they don't need it?" Jacob wondered. "To keep up the appearance of normality. Besides, I do visit from time to time." Jacob didn't say anything. We walked into the garage and Emmett's truck was next to Rosalie's BMW. That stopped my heart for a moment. I was careless. What if they came in Edward's Volvo? Maybe I was just too jumpy. They were brothers. Emmett and Jasper could have borrowed Edward's Volvo, had they come with it. That would have been a good excuse if the subject came up. Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish was still in the garage.

Jacob's eyes were locked on the showy car. "Whose car is that?" Jacob's eyes looked over all the features of the vehicle. "Edward's. It was his first car, a gift from Carlisle, I believe." This car was Edward's most prized possession. He uses the Volvo for public matters." Jacob went over to the car, taking in all its details, "Have you ever been in it?" Jacob asked in a voice that matched his interest. "Yes, last summer, when Edward took me to see Phantom of the Opera in Seattle." Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes, "I'm getting distracted," he mumbled under his breath. Jacob turned to look at me, "I needed to talk to you and apologize."

His expression was difficult to tell. His eyebrows were furrowed and, even if it was difficult to see, he looked as though he was blushing. His black eyes were fixed on my face. "Apologize?" I started, "For what?" Jacob gritted his teeth, "For how I spoke to you. For when I said that we wanted Edward. I should have found a more thoughtful way to tell you that." My eyes turned down to the floor, "Jacob, I don't think there was a thoughtful way of telling someone you want to kill the person they love." Jacob snorted, "Person?"

"Jacob…." My voice was harsh when I looked at him. He half-smiled at me. His smile reminded me of a child getting away with something, "Ok, still, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. I'd never anything to hurt you." I sighed deeply. Edward was hearing all of this and I hoped he was keeping himself under control, "I know. Thanks Jake." Jacob was rocking back and forth on his heels, almost like he was waiting for something. "Was there something else you wanted to tell me?" Jacob stopped and looked at me. There was a new resolve in his eyes, a determined one.

It was clear Jacob had something to important to tell me. It wasn't like him to hesitate to tell me something. If he didn't tell me soon, he would run out of time before the newborns got here. "Ok, Bella, I wanted to tell you…." An ear-splitting howl came from the distance. Jacob's body instantly became rigid and Alice was in the garage. "They came early! I didn't see it. Bella, get into the house and stay there!" Jacob looked at me, then to Alice, "Whose staying with Bella?" Alice looked up at Jacob, "Esme is on her way. I'll meet you out there when she comes. You want to help Bella, get out there and stop those newborns!"

Jacob glared at Alice, his eyes narrowing and a snarl building in his chest. "Jacob, she's right. Please." He nodded and ran out of the garage. Suddenly, Edward came into the garage, "Go, Alice. I'll take care of her." Alice ran out into the night. Ice ran through me, worrying about the Cullens and the wolves. Edward watched Alice leave, then he took me into his arms and flew into the house.

The air whooshed pass us, then I was on the couch. Edward touched the hidden keypad and the steel doors lowered over the glass walls. Edward and I were locked in the house, together. All I could think about was my friends outside fighting to keep me safe. Edward walked over to the couch and took me into his arms. My face hid in his neck as his arms held me close. I wanted to cry at the thought of what my friends and family were doing.

Edward kept a tight hold on me, "Don't worry. I can see everything and they're doing well." I sat up to look him the face, "They are?" Edward nodded, "Yes. Emmett is actually having fun. He's wishing there were more of them. Hmm…." he paused, "I don't see Victoria." The blood fell from my face, "You don't?" Edward was looking blankly into the air. A shocked look came onto his face. He stood, leaving me on the couch. I motioned to get up, when a noise shocked me. The steel doors were rising up from their positions.

"Edward, wha…?" Edward flashed across the room and crouched in front of me. On the other side of the rising doors, there were two figures standing in the dark. One was taller and muscular and the other leaner and cat-like. My eyes widened as I saw her, Victoria. The moonlight gleamed off of her bared teeth. Edward growled in his chest as he stared them down. The taller one, who must be her new friend step ahead of Victoria and kicked the glass wall. His kick was too fast for my eyes, but the action was processed as the glass began shattering.

Edward whirled around, pushed me down on the couch and hunched over me. He was protecting me from the glass shards flying into the room. My face was pressed into his chest, holding my breath. I was safe, except for a thin slice of glass caught the back of my hand. The wound was long and it stung. I looked up at Edward, knowing that my blood was irresistible to him. He didn't notice. He straightened and was crouched again in front of me. The hunters walked into the living room, stepping on the remains of the glass wall.

Victoria was smiling widely at me, "Sorry," her bell-like voice was shocking. It wasn't what I was expecting with her menacing stare, "I was here while you were gone. I learned the secrets of the house, including your security system." She waved a small black remote in the air, "I took one of your remotes, just in case." Edward roared furiously. Edward was glaring at the hunters, while the male glared at me. I felt his gaze, but I couldn't take my eyes from Victoria.

"Riley, walk away," Edward warned. The male looked to Edward, "Why? Someone needs to keep your human company. That is why I'm here." Then he winked at me. That angered Edward. He was ready to attack. "Edward, just step aside and this will be quick." Edward took one step towards them, but he kept his arms back, close to me.

Victoria and Riley looked at each other, then to us. Their bodies crouched down and sprang into the air. Edward had his arm around my waist and pulled me towards the stairs. My breath huffed as I was on the landing and Edward on the stairs, blocking his attackers. Victoria and Riley stood at the bottom, looking up at us. Victoria smiled and bounded into the air. Edward stood over me and pushed her back. Her bone white arm reached toward me. Her snapping teeth were inches from Edward's face. While Edward fought off Victoria, something had a tight grip around my leg and I was being pulled away from Edward.

There was a loud crash, then a roar. Riley's stone arm was tight against my neck and the other was around my waist. His grip was so constricting, that my feet were off the floor. My hands flew up to Riley's arm, trying to pull him off. But I knew it was useless. He inhaled deeply at my neck. He was close to the cut on my hand. My exposed blood was distracting him. I moved that hand away, but it was too late. Edward was coming towards us, but Victoria stepped in his way.

"Take one more step and Riley will break her," Victoria threatened. Edward stared into my eyes, worrying about me. I tried to nod, but Riley's arm was too tight. It was making it difficult for me to breathe. Victoria turned to me in Riley's arms, "Just stay here, Bella. This will be over soon." She turned back to Edward, "Edward, let's make this easy. Just walk away and you won't have to see it." A snarl ripped through Edward's teeth, "All this for James?" Riley's grip let up, but only marginally.

Edward smirked, "You never told him about James. That you only want to kill Bella because I killed James. The one you truly love. Too bad, he didn't love you." From this perspective, I couldn't see Victoria's face, "He did love me!" Riley's arm fell from my waist, "What?" My body fell a bit, being choked more. Victoria ignored him, "Riley, hold the human." Riley's arm was around my body again, pressing me to him. His arm around my neck tightened.

I gasped harshly. My lungs searched for air as my head began to feel lighter. Edward reached out for me and Victoria laugh. "See, it's not fun. You hate seeing her in danger." I fought to keep my eyes open and focused on Edward. "By the way, Edward, congratulations are in order. Riley was here and he heard Alice and Bella talking about wedding plans. Too bad it will never happen." Edward's face turned to stone.


	14. Confessions

Chapter 14 – Confessions

BPOV

His roar pierced the air and filled the room. Edward glared at Victoria and bared his teeth. "Let's finish this. Once and for all," Edward spoke through his teeth. Victoria leaned into a crouch and snarled at Edward. She lunged at him and he darted out of the way. Victoria landed near the opening, where the glass wall was. She was on her feet, whirled around to face Edward, but she wrinkled her nose.

There was a deep snarling coming into the house. Victoria whirled around and saw the large russet wolf stalking her. It was Jacob. Jacob's large black eyes were on me, then he looked to Victoria. He was ready to attack her.

The blood flow was restricted and I was slipping away. My eyes became long tunnels, trying to hold onto Edward. My vision was playing tricks on me. I thought I was seeing Jacob stalking Victoria. There was the russet color of his fur. I fought with my eyelids, trying to keep them open. Jacob's massive wolf mouth opened, showing rows of sharp teeth and he caught Victoria's arm. Victoria's fist made contact with Jacob's side. He buckled in pain, but his hold on her arm was still strong. Taking the advantage, he ripped her arm from her body.

She let out an ear-splitting scream. A massive roar came from behind me. It vibrated through me, bringing me back to consciousness. I felt Riley's arms loosen from around me and I fell to the floor. The blood rushed back to my head, almost painfully. My body hit the floor on my back and several shards puncture my skin. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Red was creeping across the floor, it was my blood.

It began to pool around me just like it did in the ballet studio. The salt and rust smell assaulted my senses, making me sick. I wanted to get away, knowing I was near blood-thirsty vampires, but my body felt too heavy.

My eyes couldn't stay open. The darkness was making the tunnels close. The darkness was coming for me, just like in the ballet studio. Would I come out of it again? There was a terrible ripping sound that brought me back, but it wasn't enough. It was strange experiencing history again. If I woke up, I just prayed I would be with Edward.

* * *

EPOV

A scent was getting stronger as it came in from outside. _BELLA!_ I recognized Jacob's voice. Jacob's grip on Victoria wasn't letting up. "No! Let her go!" Riley screeched. When Jacob ripped her arm from her body, Riley roared and released Bella to protect Victoria. I was frozen as I watched Bella fell on her back and I heard the shards puncture her skin. The scent of her blood wafted across the room. Bella! No, I couldn't lose her, not again.

She wasn't going to be taken from me, not now. Riley was speeding over to Jacob. Jacob readied himself for the fight, when riley suddenly topped and whirled around. The smell of Bella's blood registered to him and he was thirsty. _So sweet_. Riley was ready to attack her. My attention was solely on him as I readied to stop him, when Victoria registered to me. She was inching her way out of the house.

Knocking riley out of the way, I lifted Bella from the floor and placed her on the couch. Jacob was focused on Victoria. He was here longer than I thought. He heard that Bella decided to marry me and he wanted to get his anger out. Riley was his relief and Victoria was going to be mine. My hand caught her by her leg and dragged her haggard body back into the house. "No, Victoria."

Her leg snapped off from my strength and she screamed again. She leapt away from me and snarled. Her leg was tossed across the room landing with the remains of her arm. Jacob contributed to the pile with Riley's parts.

Victoria was now on the floor, still glaring. I stood over her, with my foot on her neck. My fist balled up in satisfaction and punched her full-long into her chest, creating a hole through her whole entire body. With her only arm, Victoria examined the damage. She wasn't breathing, as parts of her lungs were gone. She wanted to scream out in rage, but she couldn't. The smell of Bella's blood permeated the air, catching Victoria's attention. She was thirsty and ready for the kill.

No, I would let her die thirsty. My hand covered Victoria's mouth and nose, cutting off the scent. She glared at me and my teeth sank into her neck, as I did with James. Then, with a quick swipe, Victoria's head was detached from her body. I stood over her dismembered body, revealing in this. It was over, she was gone and Bella was safe. Victoria's head was added to the pile, where Jacob was pulling Riley's torso to. His mind was on Bella. The last image in his mind of her was bleeding out on the couch. Lighting the fire, I flew over to Bella's side.

My body was difficult to move as I made my way over to her. Bella was breathing, but just barely. She was losing too much blood, as it saturated the couch. I lifted her body and took her to Carlisle's office. Blood saturated her hair and clothes. The scent of her blood bombarded me, but that wasn't a concern. Jacob changed back into his human form and followed me. He didn't trust me alone with Bella bleeding. Carlisle had some hospital supplies in his office. "Jacob, I'll need your help."

In Carlisle's office, I laid Bella on Carlisle's couch. Jacob right behind me, "What do you need?" _If he wasn't in her life, none of this would have happened_. "Get the examining table." I pointed to it in Carlisle's closet, while I got the instruments I needed. I tried to ignore Jacob's mental jibs. He had the medical table set up in the middle of the room. I took Bella and laid her face down on the table. This table was made for this particular procedure. There was a hole for her face, so that she can breathe. I directed Jacob to put the air mask over her mouth.

Tearing open the back of her shirt, I saw the total damage. There were several long cuts in her back. I injected her with morphine. "How do you know what to do?" Jacob asked. His eyed me, waiting for me to lose control inhaling and handling Bella's blood. "I have two medical degrees and I've worked as Carlisle's assistant." My body whirled to the desk and got out Carlisle's bag. The morphine had worked through her bloodstream, I could smell the difference.

There were long shards stuck in her back. They were small, but I could easily see them. Jacob stood still, watching me work over Bella. After getting all the shards out, I began to dress her wounds. _I can't believe she wants to marry him, after he's done this to her_, Jacob thought, while keeping her hair from her back. "It was her decision, Jacob Black." He sneered as he continued to watch me stitch Bella's back. "Don't worry, Jacob. Her blood isn't tempting me."

He raised an eyebrow "Really?" Jacob didn't believe me. "Yes, she told you about James when he attacked her. I had to draw the venom out from her blood, before it began the change her. So I've tasted her blood." His began to tremble, thinking about my teeth cutting through her skin. "Calm down, Jacob. Bella is safe from me attacking her. Also, being separated from her for so long, her blood isn't a temptation for me."

Jacob spoke through his teeth, "You tasted her blood." _Filthy leech_. I didn't take my eyes from my work, but I could see through his mind, that he was focusing on Bella to calm himself. How could she want this?"She told me. So, the treaty has been broken since last spring. You bit a human." "I was saving her life. But you're mistaken. It was broken before then, when you told her what we were." _This half-life of darkness. Bella deserves better than that_, Jacob's mind raced as he thought about himself and Bella walking and he was telling her about his tribe's legends.

I had to focus my attention on Bella, so that I would remain calm. Jacob was correct about one thing though. Bella didn't deserve the life I lived. She deserved to bathe in sunlight with her family everyday. Why was she choosing me? "It doesn't matter now," he mumbled. _She's good as dead anyway_. "I know you heard Victoria." He nodded, "Yes!" "You love her, too." Jacob's eyes moved from Bella's body to my face, "How did you know?" My work was done, snipping the last thread, "I've known it from when I first came back. I can see it when you look at her and I've heard it in your thoughts."

When Alice called me and said she couldn't see Bella anymore, I remembered the panic I felt. It was almost as bad as when Rosalie told me she was dead. "That was part of the reason I went onto your land, not just because I thought she was in danger. I didn't want her to be around you because of your close relationship. I was scared she would fall for you." I was confessing the truth, though Bella couldn't hear it, "I was being selfish, taking her decisions out of her hands."

Taking an alcohol soaked gauzed, I cleaned the blood from her skin. Striking a match, I threw it into the gauze, letting it burn away the lingering scent of her blood. Trusting Jacob to watch her, I went downstairs to the freezer. Carlisle had a store of blood, just in case. It was all O-. He never admitted it, but it was also in case Jasper felt he could control himself anymore. The bag of blood hung and I hooked it up to an IV.

Jacob lifted Bella from the table and laid her carefully down on her back. I prepped a vein in her arm and stuck in the needle. The blood flowed into her body and it changed her scent, but it wouldn't last long. "It's better I didn't tell her then, but I think, in a way, she knew," Jacob confessed. I doused the gauze and shards and lit them on fire. When the fire died, I looked to Jacob,

"Why?" Jacob shook his head, "I don't want to cause her more pain. I saw how it hurt her that she had to deceive you when she came to see me. How it hurt her when I told her …" He trailed off. "I know, Jacob. She told me." I won't tell him she was crying about it. "I must admit, I'm surprised you haven't tried yet." He laughed lightly, "There was something more important to take care of first." The both of us looked to Bella's face.

The color was returning to her cheeks. The bag of blood was nearly empty. "True enough. But I'm done now. She's going to be fine. The morphine will wear off and she'll wake up soon. Do you want to try now?" Jacob glared and a smile came across his face. _I should. So you can't marry her. She could stay alive_. We stared at each other. "Fine then. Let me get her upstairs, so she can rest. Then, we have our fight." Jacob nodded, "The front lawn. Don't take too long." I nodded and he left the room.

I took the needle out of her arm and lifted her from the bed. I felt her bare skin on my arm. I carried Bella to my room and laid her on the couch. The morphine was still coursing through her veins, but its scent was getting weaker. She would be waking up soon. I took a blanket out of my closet and draped it over Bella's body. Her shirt was tattered and blood-stained. Trusting Jacob again, I went to Alice's closet and got a top that would fit Bella. The blouse rested over my arm as I came back into the room. I looked at her face, leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her eyelashes flutter against my skin.

* * *

BPOV

I was vaguely aware that I was being moved. Something was cold on my back, something cold and hard. The skin of my back felt funny, besides feeling cold. The skin felt like it was being tugged at and it was uncomfortable. My body was being lowered against something cool. It felt good against my back. Something heavy was draped over my body. It was quiet for a moment, then cool lips were on my forehead. That brought me back. My eyes fluttered and opened slowly. All I could see was white, marble skin. Edward drew back and I could see his face.

He brushed my hair back, "How do you feel?" His cool breath blew into my face and I felt more awake, almost dizzy, "What happened?" He smiled slightly, "Riley's grip was too tight and you passed out. Then he dropped you and you fell onto the glass. There are several wounds on your back, but they'll heal." That explained the uncomfortable tugging sensation. "I stitched you up and Jacob helped."

My eyes widened, "Jacob? He saw you?" My heart began to race. Edward heard its frantic beats. He placed his hand over my heart, "Calm down, Bella. You need to relax, so you can heal." My arms, feeling like heavy, dead things clutched at his shirt, "Edward, you need to go!" If it wasn't too late already, the other wolves would know Edward was here. He smiled ruefully, "No, Bella. Jacob is outside. He and I are going to settle our dispute."

My ears rang with despair. Edward and Jacob fighting each other. Natural enemies warring over their disputes. He kissed my forehead again and headed for the door. I gasped and heaved my body upward. The blanket fell off my body and I tried to move my legs. They felt too heavy to move. But I didn't care, I had to stop Edward from fighting with Jacob. I motioned to get off the couch and nearly fell to the floor. Edward whirled around and caught me before I hit the floor. "Bella, you shouldn't be…."

My face was hidden in his chest and tears flooding out of my eyes, soaking his shirt. "Edward, please don't go. Don't do this. Please, stay." My words were muffled from my tight embrace, "I've decided. I want to get married. We can go to Alaska or anywhere else you want. Please….. stay." I broke into uncontrollable sobs and wrapped my arms around his body.

* * *

JPOV

I phased into my wolf form and paced the lawn. The pack was heading back to the house. All their minds buzzed about their fight. They were happy for the chance to fight vampires. Laurent wasn't enough of a thrill for us and the red-head kept escaping. Well, she didn't tonight. Listening to their voices, I didn't hear Sam's in their minds.

The bloodsucker was moving through the house. He went from the second floor to the third. Bella's breathing was steady and, mostly important, so was her heart. I could hear her sighing heavily. He was right, she was going to be waking up soon. _Come on, parasite_. I've waited for this fight for months. To give him a taste of the pain he gave Bella. He should have stayed away.

My feet continued to pace, waiting for him to come out. I want this to be over and see Bella. I wanted to be there when she woke up, but I may be busy. Bloodsucker or not, I knew Edward was a skilled fighter. _Jacob?_ It was Embry. _Yea?_ I answered harshly. I didn't want any of them in my head. _How is she?_ The others were concerned about Bella. _She got injured, but her bloodsucker fixed her up_. I showed them the fight in the house, letting them see that Edward was here and Bella being held by the male newborn. _Where's Sam?_ I still didn't hear him.

_He's in human form, talking with the Cullens. There he is_. Sam was running toward the house following the Cullens. _Sam, what's going on?_ We saw his conversation with the Cullens. I saw their leader too; when did he get here? They ran into the meadow; Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul and the Cullens. _Sam, what have you done?_

* * *

EPOV

I held Bella as she cried. Each sob tore into me. How could I think of going to fight her best friend? Especially, when she's agreed to be my wife. I just got her, so I couldn't lose her, not again. I held her back to look at her face. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere." My head turned away from her, "Carlisle is here. He's talking with Sam." Bella wiped away her tears with her trembling hand. I kissed her cheek, tasting her tears.

Blood rushed under her cheek as my lips were against her skin. Her scent was changing back to normal. My hands held her face, "Thank you." She blinked away another tear and I wiped it away with my thumb. "For what?" her voice was raspy. I smiled and brushed my thumb over her lips, "You said 'yes.' We're getting married?" She smiled and nodded. I smiled in return, "You should know, I already knew." Her smile fell, "What do you mean? I made up my mind while I was here."

Thinking about how I was informed of Bella's answer brought back the pain. Just when I was going to get her, I was close to losing her. "Victoria was having Riley watching the house. He heard you and Alice discussing wedding ideas. When she told me," I shuddered, "I was angrier than I've ever felt." She gasped in shock, "Why? Have you changed your mind about getting married?" I laughed out loud at that absurd thought, "Of course not.

I was angry because she was standing between us. Riley had his arms around you, threatening to take you away from me. I was ready to annihilate them." Seeing Bella in the arms of our enemy, keeping her hostage, anger built in my chest. I had to remind myself she was here with me, where she belonged. "They kept you from me. I wanted to hold you, even in all that malice, I was happy knowing you wanted to marry me. Thankfully, Jacob came in when he did. "

Bella looked down to her hand, "That wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I practically threatened Alice to not think about it, until I told you." My finger rested under her chin, lifting it up. She looked into my eyes, biting her lip, "I wanted us to be alone, maybe in the meadow," she exhaled, "Oh well, its done now. We just have to live through two more things." I cocked my head to the side, "What?" "Telling my dad and dealing with Alice as the wedding planner." I laughed at the ease of that, "I think the second will be the worse."


	15. Suprises

Chapter 15 – Surprises

BPOV

Edward and I sat on his couch. I had to keep him talking, so that he wouldn't be tempted to fight with Jacob. My heart tore at the thought of the two of them fighting one another. I couldn't believe that of all people to tell Edward about my decision to get married, it was Victoria. Looking down, I saw my clothes were tattered and stained with blood. Edward handed me the blouse. "I'll step outside will you change." He stood up with me in his arms and he set me down on the floor. Moving quickly, I changed out of the tattered remains of my shirt into the new selection.

I didn't want Edward to go outside and face Jacob. Once the blouse was one, I winced a bit as it grazed my stitches. I opened the door quickly and Edward was leaning against the wall. He took my hand and pulled me into his body. His arm was around my waist and his other hand was cupped under my chin, pulling my face to his. His lips were on mine. This kiss was strong and passionate. His lips made mine part and I felt his cool breath on my tongue. With a sigh, he released me, "Let's go. Carlisle is outside with the others."

He kept his arm around my waist and we walked downstairs. When we reached the living room, my body stopped on the step. "Oh, no," my eyes darted around the room, "Look what I've done." Edward pulled me closer to his side, "No, Bella. I did this. I'm the one who fought." One of the couches was completely destroyed, the television mounted on the wall was in pieces and there was glass everywhere. I shook my head, "Yea, you fought, but it was all because of me. Esme is going to be so mad." I couldn't imagine the look on Esme's face when she was this mess. I knew how much care she took into decorating their home.

"Bella, she would be madder still if something happened to you. Come on, let's go." He swept me up in his arms and went through the front door. The darkness was bright with the full moon. I could make out the line of wolves on one side of the clearing and the Cullens on the other. Everyone looked up to us as Edward set me down on the porch. Alice smiled at me. I could only tell because her teeth caught the moonlight. She danced up the stairs and hugged me. My body buckled a bit as her hands pressed into my stitches. She grimaced at me, "Sorry."

Carlisle came over to Edward and clapped his shoulder. "Alright, Sam. What are your terms?" I could make out Sam walking to the middle of the clearing in human form. He was flanked by Paul and Embry. Sam looked directly at me. "This wasn't an easy decision to make. But, after hearing the truth behind the lapse in the treaty and what has happened tonight, I've made my decision." Some of the wolves growled. Sam turned to look at them, before he turned back, "Out of respect for Bella, I'm reinstating the treaty, with the same stipulations that was set before."

I looked at Alice and she nudged me. "I understand why Edward came onto our land. He thought Bella was in danger. I can sympathize with that." Sam would do anything to keep Emily safe. This was good that they can find some understanding with each other. "However, if there is a lapse again," Sam looked up at us on the porch, "the treaty would be severed indefinitely and there will be no going back." Sam looked back to his pack, "So, the treaty is active and we will get off of your land. But, if you should ever come up against this kind of trouble again, please inform us. This is our territory and we will protect it."

Carlisle walked off the porch, to the center of the clearing and shook Sam's hand. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us." Sam nodded and turned back to his pack. He nodded to them and they ran into the forest. Jacob was the last to leave. I could make out his russet fur as he looked back. He stared at me and I stared back. I thought about what he wanted to tell me in the garage. The moonlight was in his eyes and there was something there. Did I want to know what he wanted to tell me?

Edward knew, I know he did. But, I wasn't going to ask. Edward and I were finally going to be together and it was best that I didn't ask. He snorted and ran into the forest. I bit my lip and felt Edward tighten his hold on my waist. He was so in tuned with me, that he knew when I was upset.

Emmett sighed heavily, "Rose and Esme are on their way," his phone closed in his hand, "Let's go inside." Alice nodded and went inside. "They're really going to reinstate the treaty, even though I violated it?" Edward asked Carlisle. Carlisle's pale face lit up with a smile, "Yes. Like you, Sam would have done the same if his love was in danger." "Edward, Esme is going to kill you!" Alice shrieked from inside. She saw the disastrous mess in the living room. I couldn't help laughing at her outburst and Carlisle and Edward joined me.

All three of us walked into the house, with the glass crunching beneath our steps. Alice, Emmett and Jasper were whirling all over the room like three tornadoes, cleaning up the debris. "We'll have to call a specialist to get the glass replaced. For now, we'll have to use the steel door," Jasper said, as the doors were lowering. On the edge of the couch, there was a large stain of my blood on one of the cushions. My eyes were immediately on Jasper, who looked as if he weren't breathing.

Emmett came in with a mop in hand, with the burning smell of bleach. He mopped up the blood on the floor. There was a line of blood down the side of the couch. I made me wonder how much blood I lost. Looking back at the couch, the stained cushions were gone. Alice was placing new ones in their place. Everything was being handled and I was suddenly tired. I fought back a yawn, covering my mouth with the back of my hand and Edward saw it. "You must be exhausted. Let's get you home."

I shook my head, stopping him from pulling me to the garage, "No. Alice and I are supposed to be having a slumber party." Alice giggled, "I do have some of Bella's things here. She could stay." She darted over to my side, "Let's get you upstairs. I know you want to shower." I smiled at her glorious face, "Thanks." Alice guided me up the stairs and Edward followed after us. "Good night, Bella," Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle said. "Good morning," I said walking up the stairs. Alice and I went to her bedroom and my things on were her bed, including one of my new pajamas from my Alaska shopping spree.

"Once, you've showered, you can go back to Edward's room." Alice giggled and left the room. What was that about? My mind was too burned out from the day. I went into her enormous bathroom and got undressed. In the mirror, I could see the reflection of the stitches in my back. My arm stretched around myself to feel one of them. It was uncomfortable for me to stretch this far. Edward's stitching was as good as Carlisle's.

Steam began to fog the mirror, obscuring my view of the reflection. The warm water felt good, dulling my body. The fatigue was setting in, making me sleepy, but I didn't want to get out. This felt good on my skin. I was washing away this evening's, well, more like this past month's anxieties and turmoil. I dressed in my nightgown that rested on the bathroom counter. It was a turquoise gown that hung just below my knees. There was a matching robe that I put on over it and made my way to Edward's room. Opening his bedroom door, I gasped, dropping my bag of toiletries.

In the center of his room, there was a huge king size bed. Edward and Alice standing one of the bed's sides, smiling at me. My attention was on the bed; the frame was black, made of intricately patterned wrought iron. It had sculpted metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice overhead. The coverlet was lavender, with deep purple patterns woven into it. His couch was pushed against the wall, along with his music collection and sophisticated stereo system. I walked further into the room, with my hands cupped over my mouth.

Alice came over to me, picked my bag and tossed it on to the couch. "Good night, Bella." she said, leaving the room. I went to stand by Edward, who had his arms out for me. He wrapped them around my torso and swayed me. "How did you….?" I could barely speak. His quiet laugh filled my ears, "I got it before my hunting trip. Alice and Esme picked out the bed. When she saw how much you liked your bed in Alaska, Alice picked out this cover set on the Saturday I was here. Do you like it?"

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. I loved it, the bed was amazingly beautiful. Edward untied my sash of the robe and pulled it off my shoulders. I shivered from his cool touch. I got into the bed, which was very soft, to sit in the center. Edward didn't join me, which was odd. "Bella, there is something else I want to give you." I grimaced, "Edward, you've already given me so much. What else is there?"

He smiled, "Can I give it to you?" I smiled back at him, trying to hide my chagrin of another present, "Fine." Edward was in his closet, then got into the bed and sat with me. I wanted to ask him something, but he put his finger to my lips. He held out a small box to me. I knew what it was. The small box rested in the palm of his hand, waiting for me to take it. I looked at the box, then up to him, "Edward?" He smiled and opened it.

There, nestled in the black velvet was a golden ring. Its face was a long oval, which was set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was delicate and narrow. The gold made a web around the diamonds set into the ring. I gasped quietly; the ring was breath-taking. Edward took my left hand and slipped the ring onto my third finger. I felt his eyes on my face, but mine were fixed on the ring. I could feel a tear steam from my eye. Edward kissed it away, "Bella?"

I looked up at him, "Yes?" my voice was quiet. "Are you alright?" "Yes, more than you know." He laughed quietly, "I think I do." He cupped his hand around my cheek and touched my lips with his fingertips. We embraced and he sighed, "Is something wrong?" He shook his head, turned to turn off the light and laid down with me. "Everything is right. Our enemies are gone and I will have you for the rest of my existence." Edward hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep in his arms.

Things changed so much in the past few days. Edward and I agreed to tell Charlie of our engagement after graduation. The next day we went to school to pick up our graduation gowns. He worked out his graduation requirements, which he met while in Alaska. We enjoyed our last day of high school with our friends. On Monday, Alice helped me get ready for our graduation ceremony. I wore my engagement ring, but I couldn't deny I was concerned about people seeing it. I was just graduating from high school and getting married. Small town life had really taken its toll on me.

If Charlie saw it, I knew he wouldn't say anything until we were alone. Charlie and the Cullens were waiting for me and Alice at the bottom of the stairs. Charlie and Carlisle were talking excitedly about the ceremony. Alice and I were downstairs, into te various cars on our way to the ceremony. I rode with Charlie to the ceremony. He had to clear his throat several times before he could speak. "I'm really proud of you, Bells. This is about to be the best time of your life." He had no idea. I was getting everything I wanted. Eternity with Edward, starting out with us getting married. Everything was perfect now.

Alice, Edward and I crossed the stage and graduated. I knew it was more important to them that I was graduating, being that it was my first time. When the ceremony was over, Charlie and the Cullens were talking. I greeted my friends, exchanging hugs and goodbyes. I hugged them all, except for Lauren Mallory. She was keeping Jessica to herself. Edward came over to me and kissed my cheek, "Congratulations." He touched my engagement ring, "Do you want to tell them?"

Our friends stood together, talking excitedly about their plans. "Guys, I have a question. What are you doing about mid-August?" They all looked at each other before answering. "I'll be leaving for school in Maryland about that time," Lauren answered, almost smug. She was accepted at University of Maryland. She was glad to be moving cross country.

I smiled and took Edward's hand, "Too bad. I guess you won't be there then." Angela looked at us confused, "Be where?" Edward smiled wider and circles his arm around my waist, "Our wedding. Bella and I are getting married." He held up my left hand to show my ring. Jessica and Angela screamed, throwing their arms in the air. They hugged me tightly, jumping up and down. "Congratulations!" Jessica screamed.

They took my hand to look at my ring. Eric, Mike, Tyler and Conner smiled to Edward. Lauren's smile faltered as she looked at my ring. Edward was a little smug, glancing at Mike. Jessica promised to call me tomorrow about wedding details. Everyone had to leave with their families. After talking Charlie, Edward walked me to his car. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't care. I was with Edward, my friends and family was safe and I got what I wanted.

Edward kissed the back of my hand as he held, "What are you thinking?" I looked at our joined hands, "You and me." Edward pulled the car to the side of the road, then took my face into his hands and kissed me. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded, "Edward, you and me, that's all that matters now. We're going to be together, the way we're supposed to be." He kissed me again, not letting me go. Edward not letting me go; that was all I ever wanted.


	16. Redrafts

Hello my readers,

First, I'd like to thank all of you for supporting and reading my stories. I never thought I would get so much feedback, let alone writing all these stories for almost two years. Thank you and you guys rock!

Second, I'm posting new redrafted chapters of 'On The Run.' I broke down the paragraphs and add to the story. I hope you like the redraft.

The new chapters for 'On The Run' will be up by 9pm(eastern) tonight. And don't worry, there are still more stories to come.

Thanks guys,

NellyBear85


End file.
